Shades of the Broken
by MakoEyes13
Summary: Five years ago an incident ocurred that forced Negi to leave Mahora. Years later he returns a broken man. With only shadows for memories, can he beat the evil? Can the girls help him remember? Or will he be consumed by the man he has become? Multi pair
1. Chapter 1: Figure in the Wind

**Summary: Five years ago Negi left Mahora and his girls behind without a single word. Now, five years later he returns a broken man. With no memories of his home in Japan or the girls that he once cared about so much, can he stop this new evil. Will it consume him and everyone around him?**

**Author's Rant: Due to much request I have returned to the world of Negima. Unfortunately, I am still not ready to return to my previous Negima fic. I hope that you all enjoy this one.**

**Writing Key:**

"Thinking"

_'Thinking'_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima. My lawyers have already made that clear despite my insistence.

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Figure in the Wind**

A cool breeze blew gently in Japan's warm summer night. A lone figure stood on top of the roof of a tall building. The breeze blew his long purple and black traveling cloak out around him. On the back of the cloak was a silver crest. The crest was in the design of the old Knights of Templar seal. The difference was the cross that was used. Instead of the fleur-de-lis the cross more closely resembled a St. James cross. Surrounding the cross was a silver shield. Wrapped around the shield was a silver serpent with emerald green eyes. The front of the cloak was held closed by multiple metal clasps. The man's face was completely shrouded in the shadows of his hood.

The man himself made up for a rather intimidating figure. He was taller than average, standing about 180.3 centimeters. He weighed roughly around 63kg. (A.R: About five feet eleven inches and 143 lbs.) Despite his lean stature he gave off a distinct aura of power. Anyone with half a brain could tell that he was the type of person you didn't want to mess with. At his side was long black scabbard that housed a nodachi style sword. On his left side was similar scabbard. Inside was a wakizashi, or Japanese short sword. On both of the scabbards was the same crest that appeared on his cloak. Any other weapons that he held on his person were covered by the cloak.

From his positon on the building, the young man could see just about everything. The neon lights of the city shone brightly below him. Cars and people crowded the streets and sidewalks. Most of the people were young, perhaps school students trying to get in some fun before their classes tomorrow. Cries of vendors trying to sell their wares reached his ears. Somewhere down below he could hear the sound of a man inviting people into a karaoke bar. The giggles of schoolgirls and the raucous laughter of their male counterparts rendered the air. Sounds weren't the only thing that would draw attention to the city. Smells from the carry outs, cafes and food stands hung heavy in the air. The smells were very inviting as were the sounds and sights. However, they were not what drew the man's attention.

His stony gaze passed the city below and rested on a set of buildings in the distance. This set of buildings was none other than Mahora Academy for girls. The set of buildings was surrounded by a much larger campus. From here it was sort of hard to see anything in the darkness. All he could really make out were the buildings and a very large tree on top of a hill. He marveled at the size of the tree. Never in his life had he seen such a large tree. There was something captivating about the gigantic tree. It was an abnormal feeling, no, that wasn't a normal tree. Not at all. Still, he didn't have time to wonder about the landscape. He did have a job after all.

'_Amazing. That must be the world tree that the chief spoke about. It's larger than any tree I've seen back in the Kansai region.'_

He turned his head and checked his surroundings on top of the building. He wouldn't get things done just standing around here. Still he should make sure of his surroundings before moving on.

"Hey. Are you sure that this is the place?" His voice was calm and mellow. Not what one would expect from someone like him. Yet the voice seemed to address only the air.

"Trust me," answered a second voice. Though he couldn't see the owner, the young man knew it came from over his right shoulder. "This is the place. Have I lied to you yet?"

"Well we'll see soon enough," the younger man shot back coolly. A gentle ringing sound came from the man's pants pocket. He reached down and pulled out a black cell phone. On the front of the phone was a red cross flory surrounded by silver web patterns. He flipped the phone open and answered, "Hello," in the same cool tone. "Yes." He nodded and his eyes narrowed. "I understand. I will eliminate all targets and retain my cover. Understood. Commencing operation." He flipped the phone closed and placed it back into his pocket. "Are you ready to go?"

"Lead the way partner."

The young man nodded. He turned back towards the shadow and took a deep breath. _'I feel so uneasy about this mission. Like something might go wrong or change me.' _He shook his head, hiding the emotion behind a carefully constructed wall. "Time to get started."

With this last thought, the young man leapt from the tall building. He could feel the presence of his 'partner' after him. This mission should pose little problem for him. As long as he kept his eyes on the target and didn't become distracted, he would be fine.

* * *

Atop a tree on Mahora campus, a solitary young woman stared out over the campus. Something was wrong. Very wrong. Her hand curled tightly around the barrel of her M40A1 military model rifle. If something was going to happen she would have to be there to stop it.

* * *

"Damn! I'm hungry!"

The sound of the voice belonged to none other than Kagurazaka Asuna. Asuna was a young girl just turning the age of nineteen. She was about average height with long orange colored hair. Two bell ornaments held her almost thigh length hair up into two ponytails. Most of her friends said that the ornaments were a little childish but she didn't care. After all they were given to her by someone very special. She was dressed simply in a black t-shirt with the logo from Evangelion printed on the front in red. A waist length red skirt and black pants served as the bottom half of her uniform. Asuna was a pretty girl despite her own thoughts about herself. Though most of those negative thoughts were about her eyes. She had Heterochromia; a trait that she was a little obsessive about. Her left eye was blue and her right eye was a jade color. Her friends told her not to worry and said that the trait gave her more character. It still annoyed her though.

"Do you want me to fix dinner now?"

Asuna looked to her right and saw three pairs of eyes staring back at her. The person that spoke to her was Konoe Konoka. Konoka was about Asuna's age, maybe a few months younger. She had long brunette hair and bright coffee colored eyes. Like Asuna, she had a very pretty face as well. Her smile was always warm, infectious, and most importantly genuine. She was dressed in a white t-shirt and a pair of tan Capri pants. Asuna and Konoka had been roommates and friends since their first year of middle school together. They were actually more like sisters than friends. She could always count on Konoka to help her with any problem she might have.

Her mismatched eyes drifted over to the tallest girl in their group Nagase Kaede. Kaede was easily the tallest girl that Asuna had ever known. She had long sandy brown hair that pulled back into a thin ponytail and came almost down to her ankles. Her eyes were fox like and often closed, giving her a constant look of vapidity. Still Asuna had known Kaede long enough to know better. Kaede could actually be quite smart and she was a strong fighter. It was also known that the female ninja was easy-going and very kind hearted. Kaede was dressed in a white long sleeved blouse and a calf length skirt, sky blue in color. Kaede was the blue ranger in the still existent Baka Rangers group.

Asuna's eyes finally came to rest on the final girl in the dorm room. Sakurazaki Setsuna was probably their opposite in many ways. Unlike Kaede she was relatively short had an even more lithe build. Her hair was maybe shoulder length at the most and was a light shade of brown. Her eyes were black as coals and seemed to be a little cold. Her snow white skin contrasted sharply with her darker hair and eyes. When Asuna had first befriended Setsuna, the smaller girl had a serious loner complex. As time went by, Setsuna had slowly become more open. But she still liked to keep to herself. Still she was an incomparably nice person once you got know her and she would do anything for her friends. Asuna admired her and even felt a certain attraction towards the girl.

Asuna shook her head clear and turned to look at Konoka. "We don't really have anything to eat here."

"Maybe we should go out and eat.-De Gozaru."

Konoka smiled brightly. "That sounds good! We haven't eaten out in awhile!"

Setsuna nodded and smiled slightly at Konoka's childlike behavior. "True. Besides, Ojou-sama shouldn't have to cook every night."

"Alright," Asuna agreed readily. Konoka's cooking was good, but sometimes it was fun to go eat out. "We should see if Ku Fei and the others want to come."

"Okay. Just let me go and wash my hair real quick!" Konoka said excitedly. She grabbed a blue towel and rushed into the adjoining bedroom.

"She must be excited. She didn't even correct you when you called her Ojou-sama," Kaede chuckled.

"True. She must not have been out in awhile. Right Asuna-san? Asuna-san?"

The two girls turned and saw that all of Asuna's attention was fixed on a picture on the coffee table. It was a picture of them back when they were in junior high. Asuna and Kaede were in the back, flashing peace signs. Konoka was in the front with her arms around a blushing Setsuna. Their cheeks were pressed together and they were smiling. In the middle of the picture was a smiling blond girl giving the person next to her bunny ears. The person next to Ku Fei was a bespectacled young boy around the age of ten. He had flaming crimson hair and bright brown eyes. He was smiling as he to was giving Ku Fei bunny ears. Setsuna and Kaede smiled sadly at the redheaded girl in front of them.

"Asuna-san, are you alright?" Setsuna asked. She knelt down beside the couch and placed her hand against Asuna's forearm.

The simple touch snapped Asuna out of her reverie. She glared down at Setsuna in indignation. "Of course I'm fine!" The fiery girl snapped. "What? Do you think that I actually miss that little brat?!"

Kaede smiled sadly at her fellow Baka Ranger. "It's okay if you miss him.-De Gozaru. We all do. Sometimes it's hard to think about him but we can't pretend like he wasn't here. That's even worse," she finished in a whisper.

"Kaede is right you know," Setsuna added. "You shouldn't be ashamed to miss him. He was more to us than just a teacher after all."

Asuna nodded. "Your right. He was a nuisance as well," she said stubbornly.

The other girls sighed and shook their head. Asuna would never admit, but she missed the boy just as much as they did. He was like Asuna's little brother after all. It had been five years since they last heard from the child teacher. After an 'accident' at the school he left without a single word. The girls of his class had no idea where he went or if he was even okay. It was hard for them after the impact the young mage had on their lives. They were able but to continue but would never forget him.

"Why does everyone look so sad?"

The three girls looked up and saw Konoka staring back at them curiously. Her hair was still a little damp after being washed. Asuna shook her head and jumped up from her spot on the couch. Talking about this in front of Konoka would surely upset the girl. She had never gotten over the way that their sensei left them. Then again, neither did any of the other girls in the class. No, tonight Konoka was happy and she would make sure it stayed that way.

"Nothing to worry about!" Asuna replied in false cheerfulness. "Just bummed out about having to work tomorrow!" Asuna frowned. She forgot that she had to work tomorrow.

Konoka stared at her roommate then at her two friends. She seemed to have bought the lie and smiled. "Don't worry at least you remembered this time. So where are we going to eat?" She asked, grabbing her jacket.

"How about the café," Setsuna suggested.

"You know Ku Fei will want nikuman," Kaede replied.

"Can't we just eat anywhere? I'm still hungry," Asuna whined.

"Come on. We better go. You know how Asuna get's when she's hungry."

What do you mean by that?!" Asuna growled. She chased Konoka out of the dorm room and down the hall.

Setsuna chuckled at the antics of her friends. On her way out of the door she grabbed a long red cloth that leaned against the wall. She swung the sword over her shoulder and walked out after them. Kaede followed her. Before she closed the door she turned and looked at the picture one last time. Her eyes immediately locked onto the young man in the photo.

"Negi-bozu," she whispered. She sighed and flicked off the lights. She pulled the door closed and stood there for a moment.

* * *

Two men stared into the icy eyes of the young woman in front of them. One of them was rather old maybe around his late seventies or early eighties. He had a long white beard that ended at a point in his lap. Large bushy eyebrows of the same color blocked his eyes from view. He had a bald head, except for the long ponytail at the back. He gently stoked his beard while he tried to come up with a plan.

The second man was much younger, perhaps around his early to mid thirties. He was tall, with a muscular build. His facial features were sharp and handsome. He was well shaven and his white hair was worn up in short spikes. He wore a crisp white suit over a black dress shirt. A tie that was a deep blood red completed the outfit. His sea blue eyes shimmered with a mixture of excitement and concern. It had been a long time since they had a situation that was worth reporting. He lit up another cigarette and inhaled deeply. He pushed his silver glasses further up onto his nose.

"Are you sure that this is something we should worry about, Mana-kun?" He asked the girl in front of him.

The girl in question gave a slight nod of her head. Tatsumiya Mana was a young girl around the age of nineteen. Mana was rather tall for a young Japanese girl. Her skin was bronzed and she had a lithe, yet muscular figure. Mana kept her dark brown hair long and straight. Two thick tresses of the hair hung down in front of her shoulders. Her outfit didn't resemble that of a normal college girl's, but it served Mana just fine. She wore a black calf length with a slit that started about quarter thigh. She wore a matching sleeveless top that was tied at the top with string. Her coat was a long, light weight three quarters duster that fell down to her shins. Mana's cold ice blue eyes stared blankly ahead; there was no emotion at all. Mana was mostly a loner and she preferred it that way.

"Yes Takahata-sensei," she answered in her monotone. She had addressed the younger of the two men.

"How many signatures did you sense?" Asked the older man.

"I sensed several signatures ranging from weak to moderate strength Konoe-sensei," Mana replied professionally. "There is also another signature, separate from the others."

"What about this signature?"

Mana shook her head. "It isn't human. However, it's unreadable."

Takamichi and the dean shared a glance. There weren't many people that were strong enough o distort their own aura. "I see," Konoemon nodded. "Keep your eyes open Mana-kun. Be careful and please keep an eye on my granddaughter."

"Yes sir." Mana walked back towards the office door. On her way she picked up a light brown guitar case.

"I'll walk out with you," Takamichi called after her. He snuffed his cigarette out in an ashtray and turned to face the dean. "I should at least alert Gandolfini and the other mage teachers."

The head master nodded and returned to his papers. Once he heard the door close he dropped his pen and sighed. "I'm getting too old for this."

Takamichi walked beside his former student, mulling over the possibilities in his head. "If you don't sense the signature, it's probably very weak." This gained no response form Mana. Not that he expected one in the first place. "Another option is that the person is strong enough to control the fluctuation of his aura." Again there was no response from the girl next to him. "Maybe you're just losing your touch?" Mana turned and glared at Takamichi; making him smile. "Just kidding. Still, I wonder what it could be."

"You have more experience than I do."

The duo turned a corner and Takamichi laughed. "True. We haven't had much of a problem with demons and such. Not since Negi-kun left."

Mana blinked slightly. She hadn't heard anyone speak the child mage's name in a long time. The girls in class never discussed hi much because it would only depress them. Mana wasn't like the rest of them. She didn't rely on him like a lot of the other girls did. She didn't see what the big deal was anyways. They all made it into college didn't they? True, there was a small part of Mana that missed the mage and wondered what he was up to. She wasn't heartless after all. Well not completely. The other part of her however, new that it came with the territory. She suspected that Negi would one day leave and was prepared for it more than the others.

"It's okay for you to miss him."

"I don't miss him," Mana said in a slightly bitter tone. "The way he left made things even easier."

"Well I suppose you know how you feel better than I do." Takamichi shrugged and continued walking.

"We have more important matters at hand."

Takamichi stopped and watched Mana walk towards the double doors at the end of the hall. "What if you come across this strange character? What will you do?"

"What I am required to," the girl answered coolly. "Even if I have to eliminate it."

Takamichi nodded. "Of course." As Mana walked out the door he whispered, "Be careful Mana-kun. Some things aren't always in black and white."

Mana walked out of the school building and into the warm night air. A slight breeze blew her hair out and around her face. She heard what Takamichi had said when she left. There was no time to worry about that though. The multiple energy signatures appeared to be progressing towards the center of the forest. The mysterious entity that she sensed moved in an erratic pattern. Could he be trying to reach the other signatures? It was possible that the two were working together. If they weren't, then which entity was more pressing? Mana had no clue. Maybe she was losing her touch.

"Mana!"

Mana glanced up from the ground to see who was calling her. Waving at her was a rather short and petite girl. The girls shoulder length blond hair was held up into two identical pigtails like things. She was dressed in some Chinese style dress that had a slit down the left side. Her big emerald colored eyes held the gleam of an excited child. Behind her were Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna and Kaede brought up the rear. Mana nodded in recognition to the girls.

"Ku, where are you guys headed?"

Asuna smiled up at her classmate. "We were on our way to get something to eat when we saw you standing here staring into space."

"Do you want to come with us Mana-chan?" Konoka asked happily.

'_I am a little hungry,' _Mana thought. As if to prove its point her stomach gave a slight growl. _'I'm supposed to be on a mission though. Well if anything comes up I'm sure Takamichi and the mage teachers can handle it. And the dean did ask me to keep a watch on Konoka.' _Mana gave the girls a hesitant nod. "I guess that I could use something to eat."

"Good," Asuna cheered. "Let's go! I'm starving!"

Setsuna fell into step with Mana and regarded her with one open eye. "Why are you carrying your guitar case?"

Mana decided that the best way to answer was with another question. "Why are you carrying Yuunagi?"

Setsuna blushed in embarrassment. But before she could answer Ku Fei waved her hand excitedly. "I know! I know!" She put on her best Setsuna face and said, "I'm always prepared."

Asuna chuckled. "That does sound like you Setsuna-san!"

"Asuna-san!" Setsuna cried.

"Aha ha! It does sound a little like you Secchan!" Konoka agreed.

"Ojou-sama!"

"Secchan don't call me Ojou-sama!" Konoka whined.

"Y-yes!"

Asuna and Ku Fei both made whipping sounds to denote Setsuna's submissiveness. Mana looked over her shoulder and noticed that Kaede looked lost in thought. She stepped back from the spectacle of Setsuna chasing Asuna and Ku Fei. The gunslinger fell into step with Kaede, but kept her eyes on the ground.

"You seem distracted by something," Mana said crisply.

Kaede's head shot up when she realized that someone was talking to her. She glanced at Mana with her narrow eyes and shook her head. She didn't want to admit to the priestess (A.N: Mana as a priestess is so obviously a cover!) that she had been thinking about their former sensei. So she decided to say something that was at least semi true.

"I've just been having some strange dreams lately.-De Gozaru. Just trying to figure them out is all." The female ninja smiled and held up two fingers.

Mana nodded and left the situation at that. If Kaede wanted her to know what the dreams were about she would have said something. Despite the slight curiosity that it aroused, it was none of her business. Kaede was also relieved that Mana dropped the subject. She really wasn't in the mood to tell anyone about her dreams yet. Also, she knew that Mana wasn't the kind of person to go out of her way and find out was wrong with someone.

The group of girls continued to make their way around the campus. Even if the lights weren't on they could easily navigate it in the dark. They continued on in relative silence, enjoying the night. It was mid July and the sakura trees were in full bloom. The sweet scent of the cherry blossoms filled the night air. It almost didn't matter where one walked at this time of year. You were sure to be walking atop a thin layer of the petals. Another breeze picked up, blowing some of the flowers and petals into their path. Konoka grabbed a handful of the petals out of the air and threw them at the three girls around her. Growing older hadn't made her grow up one bit. Ku Fei retaliated by playfully throwing some of the petals back.

Kaede chuckled at her companions' behavior and Mana just shook her head. As the group turned on to Sakura Lane Kaede was once again at the back of the group. She hummed softly to herself while she walked. As much as she liked the daytime, she preferred the night. As far as even Kaede knew, there was no reason for it. A chill ran up the ninja's spine and she stopped. She jerked her head to the forest just in time to see some leaves rustling. She saw nothing, but for a slight movement. It came so fast that she couldn't really see what made the commotion. Kaede didn't notice that the rest of the girls stopped and were staring at her oddly.

"Is something wrong Kaede-chan?"

Kaede shook her head in response to Konoka's question. "I thought that I saw something in the woods."

Mana's hand tightened around the handle of her guitar case. This could be one of those creatures she sensed earlier. "What was it?"

"I don't know. I couldn't see it very well."

* * *

The man that had been scouting out the school was now running through the forest. He had been inside the dark forest for almost half an hour now. He hadn't realized sheer size of the forest. It made things exceptionally hard for him to locate his targets. Up ahead he sensed a strong group of people and pulled to a stop. He concentrated and reached out with all of his senses.

'_There are six of them. Five of them appear to be human. One very strong magical signature, could be a mage. One of them is a demon of some kind and the rest are all human. Every one of them has such a strong aura. Could they be my targets?'_

The young man looked up at the moon and sighed. The night was still young. He had plenty of time to complete his mission. Opting check out the suspicious signatures he leapt up into the trees. He ran as fast as he could, leaping from tree branch to tree branch. The people that he searched for were getting close. From his position in the forest he could see a road covered in cherry blossom petals. Just to be on the safe side he suppressed his own aura. He hunched down on the tree branch and waited for the targets to come into view.

He didn't have to wait long before a group of girls came into view. At the front of the group a brunette, redhead, and a blond were playing around and giggling. Another girl, one that felt very forbidding came into view. She was carrying wooden guitar case and appeared to be very strong. Another girl with a nodachi followed close to the brunette girl at the front. Bringing up the rear was a very tall girl with a ponytail and squinty eyes. When the young man saw the last girl in the group he felt a small pang in his head. Her signature seemed familiar and powerful.

'_Damn!' _He thought in surprise. _'That tall nee-chan must be real powerful. Same for the one with the guitar and the one with the sword. But they're all just girls in their teens. Can they really be that strong?'_

As soon as that thought entered his head the tall girl turned her head to the forest. Her eyes traveled up to his approximate location. His own eyes widened before he leapt from the branch with inhuman speed. He took refuge behind a tree with much more foliage and continued to observe the girls.

"Is something wrong Kaede-chan?" One of the girls asked.

"I thought I saw something woods." He heard the tall one say.

"What was it?" asked the one with the guitar case.

The man watched her eyes turn a light shade of red and he felt a second pang. He had to grit his teeth to keep from cursing out loud. Could that tall one have actually seen him? What about the one that had the glowing eyes?

"I don't know. I couldn't see it very well."

You were probably imagining it! I bet it was just a stupid squirrel or something!" The redhead said loudly.

The young man's eyes narrowed even further. _'I better get out of here. I'm not supposed to be seen while on my mission.'_ He looked one more time at Kaede and his body flickered before disappearing.

* * *

After Kaede sensed something in the woods the girls seemed a little on edge. However, they weren't about to let their slight apprehension disturb their quest into the city. They were only half way down Sakura Lane when Konoka suddenly stopped.

"Oh no!" She exclaimed. "I forgot my purse back at the dorms!"

"Don't worry I'll pay for you," Asuna offered desperately. At this rate she would never get fed.

"No there was something in there that I wanted to return. I'll just run back and get it," she decided. "Wait here for me guys!"

"Wait! You shouldn't go by yourself!" Setsuna replied. "I'll go with you!"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"But…"

"Don't worry Secchan, the dorms are right there. Besides, there haven't been any demons around for a long time. I'll be fine."

The girls watched her run off with concerned looks on their faces. They knew that if they followed her, Konoka would be upset with them. The girl often had the feeling that she was always being treated like a baby. They all knew that if they followed Konoka she would throw that in their faces. Not to make them feel bad, but just to make a point However, they couldn't help but think that it was a bad idea to let her go off alone.

Konoka ran as fast as she could back to the dorms. To think that the others were treating her like a delicate flower again. She knew that they were just worried about her, but it still annoyed her. Just as she entered one of the campus's many courtyards she froze. Konoka got the feeling that someone had dumped a bucket of ice water of her head. She stood by the fountain; the night air suddenly became very cold to her. She could feel her heart beat faster and see her breath in the air. She steeled her courage and turned around. Nothing. The courtyard was devoid of any sign of life except for her. The only sound was the trickle of the waters in the fountain. Konoka sighed and turned back around.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Her shrill scream filled the night air.

* * *

"Konoka!" Asuna cried.

"Ojou-sama!" Setsuna released her sword from its cloth and took off like a shot. The others close behind her.

'_Damnit!'_ Mana cursed mentally. _'I never should have let her go off alone!'

* * *

_

Konoka fell down by the fountain and began to back away from the creature in front of her. It was rather large, about the size of a grown man. Its body was covered in red scales. Its legs were thin but muscular. At the end of its ropey arms were web like hands with 15 centimeter long claws growing from them. His face was flat and ugly. Razor sharp teeth protruded from the creature's mouth and its yellow eyes glowed with demonic intent. Green string like hairs fell from the top of the things head. Its back looked like it had an extra thick hide that ended at the legs. The creature snarled at Konoka, drool dripping from its mouth.

Konoka was too paralyzed from fear to move. Why did she insist on going on her own? She wasn't a fighter and the others were too far away to help her. "Asuna, Secchan, help me," she whispered tearfully.

The creature reared back and leapt into the air. Konoka hid her face with her arms and waited for the creature to kill her. She clenched her eyes shut tight and cried out for the last time.

* * *

**End Chapter**

**Well that's the first chapter for ya! Anyone wondering what happens next? Well you'll just have to wait! Mwahahahahaha! Let me know what you guys thought! Till next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: An Unreal Power!

**I would like to thank all of those who have read and reviewed the story so far. Special thanks to Elemental Warrior, who continues to put up with my multiple story changes. Anyways, time to get on with the show.**

**Disclaimer: Negima belongs to Ken Akamatsu. If it didn't, Mana and Kaede would be my personal bodyguards.

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: An Unreal Power!**

"Asuna, Secchan, help me."

Konoka watched the demon rear back and leap into the air. She hid her arms around her head and waited for the attack to come. The frightened girl uttered a final scream, but nothing happened. There was no pain and no tearing of flesh. Just the sound of a light thump against the ground. Konoka opened her eyes and saw the demon lying next to her in a pool of blood. She stifled a scream and pressed her back up against the fountain. Her eyes traveled up to see what had saved her and she blinked in surprise. It wasn't one of the girls. It was a tall figure shrouded in a black and purple cloak. In his right hand was a long sword that reminded Konoka of Yuunagi. There was something about this person that frightened her, but he wouldn't have saved her if he was bad. She couldn't even see his face because she was looking at his back. Konoka stood up on shaky legs to thank the stranger.

'_Dammit! What the hell is a red Kappa doing in this part of Japan?' _He wondered. _'I couldn't sense it because of those girls. Their signatures completely covered up the Kappa's.'_

"E-excuse me?" Konoka asked, stepping closer to the man.

The man swung his right hand around so that the tip of his blade was just centimeters from Konoka. Konoka gasped in fear and jumped back. "Don't some any closer."

Konoka flinched and took another step back from the man. "I-I j-just wanted to…thank you."

He withdrew his sword and held it at his side. He held out his left hand and pointed his open palm at the deceased Kappa. Purple and black flames engulfed the demon, wiping its existence from the face of the earth. Konoka jumped and looked at the man again. He must have been a magic user or just a normal ki user. The rings on his left hand drew her attention; she had never seen anything like them before. The ring on his middle finger took up the entire finger. It was made of highly polished silver with a purple gem in the middle. Around the gem and all over the ring was some writing in a language she couldn't read. The ring on his index finger was also silver and covered the entire finger. Just like the other it ended at a point, making it look like a weapon. This one was done up to look like scales and had a pentagram in the middle. In the middle of the pentagram was a black carbuncle. The rings fascinated Konoka and frightened her at the same time.

"You shouldn't walk alone at night Ojou-sama," the man said in his cool voice. He turned around to face Konoka but kept his eyes on the ground. Konoka was a little disappointed to see that a hood covered his face. "Can you get home on your own?" The man knew he had a job to do, but he just couldn't leave her on her own.

"M-my friends are just around the-"

"Get away from her!"

He turned around and saw a large blade coming down to cut him in half. He effortlessly raised his sword with his right and blocked the strike. It was the same sword wielder he had seen on the path earlier; he jumped back in order to avoid a kick at his mid section. Setsuna swung Yuunagi in a horizontal arc, aiming at the man's head. He ducked under the blow and leapt back again.

"Secchan wait!" Konoka cried.

Setsuna turned to her and her eyes widened. "Ojou-sama, you're bleeding!" Konoka looked down and saw that her left shoulder was indeed bleeding from the Kappa's first attack. "You bastard!" Setsuna leapt at the man again.

The man bent back at the waist to avoid getting decapitated. He dodged to the side as Setsuna stabbed at his head. He dodged another attack by twirling to the outside and bringing his blade up. His blade contacted with Setsuna's in mid spin and scraped along the surface. Coming out of the spin, he jumped back once again. He sheathed his nodachi in the scabbard that had now swung around to his back.

"I have no time for this," he sighed in agitation. "Not bad nee-chan." He turned around and dashed into the forest with great speed.

"Come back here!" Setsuna shouted. The Shinmeiryuu turned and chased after the man.

Konoka tried to call out to her but it was no use. "Konoka!"

Konoka turned around and saw Asuna running towards her. "Asuna over here!"

Asuna ran up to her and put her hands on her shoulder. "Are you okay?!"

"Yes but Secchan is-"

"We know!" Mana and Kaede ran past them. "We're going after her now!"

"But you don't understand!" Konoka called after them to no avail.

Ku Fei ran up to Konoka and Asuna with a concerned look on her face. "Are you okay?-Aruyo?" Konoka nodded. "Good. Asuna we have to help."

Asuna nodded and picked Konoka up in her arms. "Come on. We'll take her to the dorms then go and help."

Ku Fei nodded in agreement and followed after the redhead. It didn't take them long to get back to the dorm entrance from where they were. Asuna set Konoka down and placed a hand on her uninjured shoulder.

"Are you gonna be okay on your own?" She asked. Konoka nodded and again tried to tell them that Setsuna was making a mistake. "I know. We're gonna go help her right now. Get inside and stay there till we come back okay?"

Ku Fei nodded and smiled. "We'll get the guy. I promise." She flashed Konoka a thumbs up before running back to the forest with Asuna.

Konoka groaned and sat down on the steps. Why didn't they ever listen to her? Now the guy that saved her was in big trouble and there was nothing she could do about it. She sighed and was about to go inside when she heard a voice call out to her.

"Hey nee-san!" Konoka turned around to look for the owner of the voice. There was nothing there. "OI! Down here nee-san!"

Konoka lowered her gaze and her eyes widened. "WHAT?!"

* * *

The man ran through the forest as fast as he could to evade his pursuer. First that girl had seen him and now this. He wasn't supposed to be seen by anyone. Now on top of that, this crazy girl was trying to kill him. And for what? Saving the life of her friend? Like that made any sense. He had to lose this girl and fast. He needed to complete his mission and get the hell out of there. Up ahead he could see a clearing and smiled. If he could reach the clearing he could make his get away. Just as he reached the open field he saw a figure descending in front of him. He jumped back just in time to avoid Setsuna's attack.

He straightened up and looked back at the girl. There was an almost murderous glint her eyes. "You're fast," he said with a smirk. Setsuna couldn't see the look because of the hood. "What may your name be Ojou-sama?"

"Sakurazaki Setsuna," Setsuna growled. "And I'm gonna make you pay for hurting Ojou-sama!"

"You mean that girl back there? I didn't lay a finger on her," the man responded calmly.

"Why don't I believe you?"

"…If you will excuse me, Setsuna, I must be on my way." The man started to walk to the side only to have his escape cut off by Setsuna again. "Why are you so persistent?"

"Who are you?! And why did you hurt Konoka-Ojou-sama?!" Setsuna demanded angrily.

"For the last time I did not hurt your Ojou-sama. If you must call me something, then please call me Kage." His patience with this girl was beginning to wane. "Now, will you move out of my way?" Setsuna responded by tightening her grip on Yuunagi's hilt. "…Fine then. Have it your way."

Kage took second to check his surroundings. In actuality the clearing looked more like the ruins of an old building. He could see pieces of stone walls that had been torn down and worn by the weather. There was even a dilapidated looking door in one of the walls. He reached behind his back with a tired sigh. He had wanted to do this without violence, but that didn't seem to be an option anymore. In one swift motion he drew out his nodachi with his right hand. With his left hand he reached down and drew his wakizashi. He held the two blades out and cracked the muscles in his neck. A brief wind kicked up, making his cloak billow out behind him.

"This is Mochidzuki," he indicated his nodachi. "And this is Ikazuchi," he referenced to the wakizashi. Kage moved the blades in a complicated criss-cross. He held the blades so that their tips were pointed out to the side. "Now," he began calmly, "I'll let you decide the pace."

Setsuna smiled and wasted no time. She threw all over her weight forward and charged Kage, keeping as low to the ground as possible. When she was up close enough she swiped at the knee. Kage flicked his wrist bringing Mochidzuki down to block Setsuna's strike. He blocked the attack and delivered a jarring left hook that knocked Setsuna to the side. Setsuna managed to land on her feet and skidded several feet away. When she looked back up she saw his short blade flying at her. In a quick motion she snapped Yuunagi up and sent the blade into the air. She prepared herself to counter but Kage had already leapt into the air. His hand closed around the handle of Ikazuchi and he threw the blade down at Setsuna.

Setsuna sidestepped, the blade of the small sword dug into the ground at her feet. She had to dodge again a split second later in order to avoid Kage's attack with Mochidzuki. It was a good thing she did to. The force of the blow made the stone ground crack under the pressure. She righted herself and held Yuunagi at the ready. She was staring in slight shock as Kage bent down and pulled Ikazuchi out of the earth.

'_How can he move so quickly?'_ Setsuna thought worriedly. _'He wields his nodachi as if it were a katana. He has more skill than I thought.'_

"I'm very impressed Ojou-sama. You would be surprised by how many people are fooled by that maneuver."

Setsuna smirked cockily. She still had something he didn't have. "I am no ordinary person."

"I guess not. You are no ordinary human."

Setsuna tensed. She could almost see the smirk behind the hood. Did he know what she truly was? Or was he just trying to get in her head? Setsuna decided that it would be better to solve things with violence than words. She tightened her grip on Yuunagi and charged her ki.

"Shinmei Secret Technique: Zankusho San!" She held out her palm and fired a dozen bullet like projectiles made of ki.

Kage smirked and raised his hand. "Zankusho San!" He cried, firing his own ki bullets. His bullets hit Setsuna's and the attacks cancelled out each other in a fiery explosion. When the smoke cleared he was treated to Setsuna's shocked face. "I didn't know you were from the Shinmei School," he said in mild surprise.

Setsuna shook with surprise that had never before been seen on her. This guy was from the Shinmei School to? _'This is impossible! I heard that most of the Shinmeiryuu were wiped out! There should only be four of us left!' _A vein began to throb in her head. She pointed Yuunagi at Kage and asked, "Where did you learn that?!"

"Is it of any consequence?" Kage asked calmly.

"There are only four Shinmeiryuu left in existence. Who taught you that move?"

"Beat me, and I may just tell you."

"Gladly." Setsuna drew a circle with her sword and smirked. "Hyakuretsuokazan!" She leapt at Kage and began swinging her sword in a series of flashes.

"Zankusen!" A large spiral of ki erupted from Kage's body. Setsuna was caught in the attack and was sent flying backwards through the air. She connected painfully with one of the ruin walls and could feel the air being driven out of her. "Zanganken!"

Setsuna ducked and rolled to the side just before the attack could connect. Kage's sword cut through the stone wall as if it were butter; sending a piece to the ground. Setsuna regained her balance but Kage was already back on her. She parried a slash aimed at her midsection and countered by stabbing at his leg. Kage danced to the side and lashed out with his wakizashi, slicing her cheek open. Setsuna ignored the pain and turned quickly, bringing her sword down. Kage raised his blades across his face in an x-pattern. Setsuna came down on him full force and their weapons locked. The two fighters struggled against one another, and then something happened. Kage looked into her eyes and became momentarily distracted. Setsuna took advantage of the opportunity and hit him in the jaw with a hard right. Kage back flipped and landed several feet away in a crouched position.

Kage smiled. Now he had her, it would only take one more move for him to finish this fight. "I knew it," he said. He rose to his feet and sheathed Ikazuchi. "I thought you were different, hanyo." Setsuna gritted her teeth and Kage was pleased with the reaction. "Amazing that you have human friends."

"Shut up!" Setsuna cried in rage.

"I wonder how much longer before they betray you?"

"**Shut up!"**

"Or how long before you kill them?" He added cruelly.

Setsuna screamed and threw herself forward. Kage smirked and also ran towards his opponent. Half way there he tossed his sword into the air, but Setsuna was too distracted by her rage to notice. Just as soon as she was in range, Setsuna swung her sword at his waist level. Kage surprised her by jumping over her head. He caught his sword in midair; he twirled around raking the blade across Setsuna's back before hitting the ground again. Setsuna cried out in pain and fell to her knees. Tears of pain and failure welled in her eyes. She failed again to protect Konoka and now she was going to die. So when she felt the cold steel against her neck she felt no surprise.

"You should have just let me walk away. I hate to hurt people that don't deserve it."

"Then me hurting you won't be a problem."

Kage turned around and rolled his eyes. The tan girl with the guitar case was staring back at him coldly. He turned around and held his sword down at his side. "I do not wish to fight you. I have a job to do, but she got in the way."

Mana looked at Setsuna who was now on all fours. She noticed the deep cut across Setsuna's back was oozing blood. "Seems to me you wish to fight. I am not Setsuna. I'll come at you full power."

Kage needed to get back to his job. Two problems. One: These girls weren't going to let him. Two: He didn't want to disappoint them. "Good. I would want no less." He grabbed Setsuna by the collar of her shirt and threw her to the side. "No excuses."

Mana's glare hardened. _'This guy treated Setsuna like a rag doll. I had better use real bullets.'_

"At your ready."

Mana smirked. She kicked the guitar case at her feet and the top sprang open. Dual IMI 50. Caliber Desert Eagles shot into the air. Mana caught the guns and righted them with amazing speed. She squeezed the triggers, firing off several shots. _"Deflexio!" _The bullets clanged off of Kage's shield harmlessly. He used a Shundo that put him right in front of Mana. He swung Mochidzuki upwards knocking the guns from her hands. He cut across but Mana ducked under the swipe. He felt a stinging pain in his abdomen and his head shot down to look on reflex. Mana pulled a second gun out of thin air and tried to uppercut him with the end of the barrel. Just as she was about to connect she pulled the trigger. Showing amazing reflexes; Kage pulled back so that the bullet missed his head by mere millimeters. He swiped at Mana one last time before he jumped back.

Kage's eyes looked to the ground and widened. On the ground where he had been standing were several coins. "Rakansen?" He asked. Mana only glared in response. "I see I underestimated you."

"And I you. You use Shinmeiryuu techniques and magic. Quite unique."

Kage sheathed Mochidzuki and regarded the girl in front of him. "My curiosity drives me. I must know your name."

"Get used to disappointment."

Kage nodded, "Okay."

Abandoning sane methods he ran at Mana in a straight line. Mana leveled her guns and pulled the trigger several times. The sound of gunshots rendered the air and pierced flesh. She watched as Kage's body slumped to the ground. She didn't expect a second Kage to appear from behind the first one. The one she hit was a clone. Mana brought her gun down and managed to block the initial strike. Kage charged magic around both fists and slammed them into Mana's sternum. The gunslinger could have sworn she heard her ribs cracking. Under the force of the blow she was flung to the ground as if she were a lightweight. She tried to get up but there was an excruciating surge of pain throughout her body.

Mana lifted her head and glared at Kage. "What did you do to me?"

"Temporary paralysis jutsu," he explained. "It should wear off soon though. I mean you are really strong."

"We haven't even started yet."

"We?"

A loud roaring sound, much like that of a jet engine, rendered the air. Kage leapt back in time to see a shuriken almost as large as him tear up the ground. The shuriken effectively blocked him from making a move on Mana. A second later, the tall girl he had seen earlier appeared in front pf him. She leaned against the shuriken in a lackadaisical manner. Needless to say this wasn't what Kage had been expecting.

"May I help you?" He asked politely.

Kaede just smiled serenely. "Are you the one causing so much trouble?" She asked in a sort of impressed tone. "Looks like you gave my friends some trouble.-De Gozaru." She noticed Setsuna leaning against a wall, trying to regain her balance.

Kage felt that familiar pang in his head again. This one was followed by several white flashes in his head. He stared at Kaede and cocked his head curiously. "What is your name nee-chan?"

"I am Kouga Chuunin Nagase Kaede. And your name?"

"You may call me Kage. A ninja in this day and age is rare, especially one as beautiful as you. This should be a treat."

"Hm. Flattery will get you nowhere," Kaede said with a smile. Her body flickered and she created several copies of herself. "Let us begin shall we?" Kaede and the Kaede clones leapt into action.

"They're just cheap copies. All I have to do is keep my eye on the real one and- Arrggh!"

One of the said clones hit him squarely in the jaw. The force of the blow knocked him high into the air. Before he could react, another clone appeared and punched him straight towards another clone. This clone kicked him hard into the path of another waiting clone. The final clone back flipped kicking him higher into the air. Kage forced his eyes open and they widened with surprise. Just above him were the real Kaede and another clone. Both Kaede's charged ki around their fists and slammed them into Kage's stomach; shooting him to the ground like a rocket. He hit the ground with enough force to make an indent and kick up a cloud of dust. The Kaede's landed back on the ground and began to congratulate one another on a job well done.

The real Kaede laughed with her clones until she heard something. She looked to the cloud of dust and saw Kage emerge relatively unharmed. "What?" She asked, her eyes opening slightly in surprise.

Kage smiled again. _'If I didn't have a shield that would have really hurt! It still sent me for a loop though.' _While he tried to shake off the slight dizziness he addressed Kaede again. "You girls just get more and more impressive. Your clones have an amazing amount of density to them."

Kaede rubbed the back of her head bashfully. "You're making me blush."

"Heh."

Kaede signaled her clones to hang back for the moment. There was a quick flash and then she disappeared into thin air. In what could have only been a millisecond she reappeared in front of Kage. He was so surprised that he couldn't even block. Kaede punched him hard in the chest, while at the same time, drawing some kunai. The force of the attack sent Kage skidding backwards across the ground and she threw the knives. Kage sensed the second attack and pulled himself into a low, back handspring. The kunai passed just inches above his stomach. When he pulled out of the flip Kaede was nowhere to be seen.

"What the hell?" He asked in confusion. He looked up and saw two Kaede's descending from the sky. "Sagitta Magica: Series Glacialis!"

Magic arrows of ice erupted from Kage's hands with great force. They hit the clones, destroying them and kicking up even more dust. Kage waited calmly for the next attack to come. Through the dust he could see a shadow. The next thing he knew, the large shuriken had cut a path through the dust. Behind it were the four remaining clones and Kaede. Kage dropped to his knees and bent backwards. When the shuriken started to pass over his head he reached up with his left and grabbed the small bar in the middle, stopping it dead. He used the shuriken's own momentum and threw it back at Kaede with tremendous force. Kaede and the clones were temporarily caught off guard. The four clones were hit dead on by the shuriken and instantly killing them. The real Kaede shifted her weight to the side but it was too late. One of the large blades tore her flesh off and knocked her out of the sky. She hit the ground with a dull thud; the shuriken spiraled to the ground where it further destroyed another stone wall.

Kage got back to his feet and glared at the ninja. She and the gunslinger had actually given him a deal of trouble. He waited to catch his breath then stood up all the way. He was about to approach the ninja when he felt a new presence behind him. He turned around and threw his arms up across his face. A kick charged with ki hit him hard in his arms. The shock from the kicked knocked him back a few feet. When he lowered his guard he saw who the attack had come from. It was the smallest member of the group. That little blond girl in the Chinese dress. Not only was she another obstacle, but she was strong to! Kage couldn't help but wonder what they put in the water at this school.

"I swear. Like cockroaches from the woodwork," he muttered.

"Now that's not very nice!-Aru!" Ku Fei pouted. Her smile instantly brightened though. "I will be your next opponent."

Kage smiled. "The girls here are so energetic. And that was very boldly said. I'll give you the same warning as the others," he said in a serious tone. "Let me go. I do not want to fight."

"I can't. You hurt my friends. Besides, you seem strong." The blond martial artist said with a smile. She slipped into her fighting stance. "I like strong opponents."

Kage adjusted his hood with a sigh. "Very well." His left foot shifted to the side. He spread his legs a little further apart and held his right hand out in an open palm.

Ku Fei smiled. She was glad that she would get to do this on her terms. Kage waited for a second then leapt at the small girl. Normally he would wait to see what the opponent would do, but he needed to get this over with as fast as possible. Kage struck out at the girl in front of him with his left palm. Ku Fei's right hand shot out and wrapped around Kage's wrist. She pulled the captured hand into the air and jabbed at his abdomen. Kage pulled back, the strike just barely missing his stomach. He doubled over in an attempt at a feint. Ku Fei didn't buy into the tactic and stayed her distance. Kage righted himself; he was starting to get tired of these girls, but could help being impressed with their level of skill.

"Not bad for someone so small, um?"

"Ku Fei," Ku Fei smirked. "Your style is almost like mine. What is it?"

Kage answered by rushing at Ku Fei and kicking upward with a straight axe kick. Ku Fei dodged to the side and slipped back into her fighting stance. Whatever she said seemed to anger the mysterious man. She went back on the offensive, striking out with an open palm. Kage parried the move and kicked at Ku Fei's side. Ku Fei lifted her knee up and blocked the attack. Kage kneed her hard in the stomach with his other leg. Ku Fei took the blow and her left hand shot out. The hand connected with her opponents head and knocked it to the side. She jumped up and twisted her body into a twirling swan kick. Kage pulled his weight low to the ground. He retaliated with a leg sweep. Ku Fei back flipped over the leg and landed in a crouch.

Ku Fei charged the ki in her legs to give herself some more speed. She ran at Kage but dropped low to the ground. She spun on her knees so that her back was facing Kage and elbowed him in the stomach. The surprise attack stunned Kage momentarily. She pulled her weight, spinning around so that she could hit him with a double iron palm strike in the abdomen. Ku Fei took advantage and jumped up. She struck out with her left palm at his head, it was her mistake. Kage shifted his head to the side so that her palm passed just over his right shoulder. He reached behind his head with his left hand and grabbed her wrist. His right arm reached under Ku Fei's captive arm and he rested his palm on his head. It almost looked like he was trying to dance with her. He spun so that they went in a half circle before he dropped to the ground. He still kept his hands in place as he drove her head into the ground with the DDT like maneuver.

Ku Fei cried out in pain and rolled to the side. She clutched her head with her hands in an attempt to soothe the pain. She could feel the blood trickling down her forehead. That would need a stitch or two. Ku Fei crawled onto all fours, trying to get back up. A sharp kick to the ribs sent her flying into one of the stone walls. She cried out again and started to tremble on the ground.

"Get away from my friends!" A voice shouted.

Kage turned around and ducked just in time to avoid being decapitated by a giant sword. He rolled to the side and glared at the redhead in front of him. "Who the hell are you?!" He asked in annoyance.

Asuna shouldered her gigantic sword and glared heatedly at the man in front of her. "Kagurazaka Asuna. The last person you'll ever see!"

"Big talk for a baka," Kage replied. If he had this girl figured right, her anger could become his asset.

"Bastard!"

Just like he predicted. Asuna launched herself at Kage swinging her sword. Kage danced to the side in order to avoid being sliced in half. He was surprised for the umpteenth time that night. For a girl her size she wielded the giant sword rather easily. Kage dodged swipe after swipe waiting for his chance. He leapt over a low strike intended for the knees and ducked one meant for his head. Asuna started to get angry with the constant dodging. She swung the enormous blade at Kage's chest level. Kage fell flat on his back before the sword even came close to touching him. He knew that Asuna couldn't stop in mid swing. Just as the blade passed overhead, he kicked up with all of his strength. The broad side of the sword swung back and hit Asuna square in the face. She stumbled backwards, her hand shooting up to her face.

"You jerk," she mumbled. The blade left a huge red mark on her face and tears in her eyes.

Kage rolled backwards and jumped to his feet. Asuna rushed him. She brought her sword over her head in a vertical downward slash. In a flask Kage drew Mochidzuki and blocked the attack. As soon as their weapons connected he dropkicked Asuna in the legs. The attack made Asuna fall forward face first into the ground and her sword to leave her hand. She tried to reach for the sword but Kage kicked it out of her reach. He placed the tip of his blade against her neck.

Kage could see the fear and defiance in the redhead's eyes. "I won't kill you. Bu this is the end of the show for you." He raised his sword above his head and prepared to strike.

Asuna flinched as the sword started its deadly arc. She waited for the finishing blow but the pain never came. She opened her eyes and saw Setsuna standing in the way of her and her attacker. Setsuna had managed to block his attack. Unfortunately she was still too weak to block it completely. The sharp edge of Mochidzuki was digging into her shoulder. She gritted her teeth against the pain and held her guard.

"S-Setsuna-san…" Asuna whispered.

Setsuna glared at the man in front of her. "I will not let you hurt Asuna-san," she said in a deadly tone of voice.

Asuna's eyes widened at the gesture made by her friend. Kage arched an eyebrow in intrigue. "Really?"

He pulled his left fist back and punched at Setsuna's face. Setsuna went to block the fist but it left her open. Instead of punching her Kage kicked her hard in the side with his right leg. The attack knocked Setsuna to the ground and sent her rolling. Yuunagi left her hand and skidded to the side.

"Setsuna!" Asuna cried worriedly. Instead of following up with the attack she rushed to her friends side and dropped down to her knees. She lifted Setsuna's head into her arms and gently shook her. "Setsuna! Come on! Are you okay?!" Setsuna moaned but her eyes remained closed. She was alive, just knocked unconscious.

Kage turned around and saw that Mana and Kaede were getting back to their feet. He gripped Mochidzuki with both hands and charged his ki into the sword. He lifted the sword to the sky, intent on using one of his most powerful techniques. He couldn't let the ninja get back up.

"Shin Raikouken!"

Lighting fell from the sky and channeled into the sword. He swiped the nodachi in the direction of Mana and Kaede. A bolt of lightning hit the ground between them, causing a brilliant explosion. The two girls dived out of the vicinity of the main blast. Kaede winced from the heat of the attack. Before she had the chance to retaliate she felt a hand on her back. She looked over her shoulder and saw the hooded figure of her adversary. Magical ropes ensnared her arms and tied her to the ground. She struggled in a feeble attempt to get free of her bonds.

"That's called a flytrap spell," Kage said. He walked to the front and stared down at Kaede. "It won't be easy to escape from those."

CH-CHICK

Kage turned around and saw Mana pointing her Desert Eagle at him again. "We've been through this before gunslinger. That won't work on me!"

Mana smirked and pulled the trigger. Kage raised his sword to deflect the bullet. As soon as the blade connected with bullet, something happened he didn't expect. The shell broke and erupted into an explosion of various magical powers. The blast knocked his sword from his hand and sent him tumbling across the ground. He came to a stop several feet away. Kage landed on his back. He strained to lift his head and he could feel pain shoot through his body. Getting hit up that close with magic was sure to do more than stun a person.

'_She knew that I would block her shots so she switched her regular bullets for magical ones. Clever girl.'_

Kage tried to get up but someone had him pinned to the ground. He peered out from behind his hood and realized that person to be Mana. The young girl was straddling him on all fours. She had her legs out to the side to pin him down; as a result, her skirt rode up high on her legs. Her left hand was pinning both of his hands above his head. For most men this would have been a dream come true. To Kage though, it was more like a nightmare. Especially since Mana's free hand was holding a gun to his head.

"Do you give up?" She asked breathlessly.

Kage smirked behind his hood. "Funny…I always thought Japanese girls were shy." He slowly brought his knee up so that it was in between Mana's thighs. Here eyes widened and she blushed a deep red when his knee rubbed against her private area. Kage took advantage of the distraction. He jerked his knee to the side, knocking Mana off balance. He rolled over so that he knocked Mana to the ground and reversed the positions. He straddled her stomach; in one swift move he knocked the gun from her hand and had Ikazuchi pressed against her neck. "Guess I was right."

Mana glared hard at the man on top of her. She was angry with herself for letting the cheap tactic get to her. She tried to think of a crushing statement but all she got out was, "You cheated."

"Aww, come on now," Kage cooed. He ran the broad side of his knife gently over her skin. "Don't complain about a loss. It's not befitting someone of your caliber."

Mana growled angrily at the patronizing tone of the man. For some reason he knew just how to push her nerves. Yet she didn't know who he was. Her hand shot up to yank off the hood. Kage pulled back and jumped into the air. He floated down to the ground as lightly as a feather. But it wasn't over yet. He had to turn around just as an image flickered into view. Kaede swung at him but he caught her fist. Instead of following up on the attack the female ninja pulled out of his grasp and rolled to the side. A second later he felt something hit him hard in the side. The blow sent him rolling across the ground right into a beam of pure energy. The beam shot him back across the ground in the opposite direction where he lay on the ground smoking.

'_I see,'_ he thought. He took deep breaths and stared at his hand. _'While I was distracted with the gunslinger-nee-chan the ninja used a Shukuchi to get behind me. But that was just a distraction so the little blond could hit me with a Kappo. And her attack knocked me right into a beam from the redhead's sword. Not bad. Not bad at all.'_

Asuna met with Ku Fei, Kaede, and Mana near the ruins. Asuna held her sword in one hand and used her other arm to support the now conscious Setsuna. "Did we get him?" Setsuna asked in a tired voice.

"You bet we did! Call me a baka will you?!" Asuna cried triumphantly.

Ku Fei also breathed heavily and favored her side. "Then why is he getting back up?-Aruyo?"

Asuna and the others looked up. They couldn't believe their eyes. Kage was getting back to his feet and he seemed to be laughing. "No way!" Asuna cried. What the hell do we have to do to put this guy down?"

Kaede shook her head. The last time she fought someone like this was in a martial arts tournament five years ago. "What is he? Mana?"

Mana shook her head. "No idea. But he's no demon and not a human either."

Kage pulled himself to his feet and began laughing. His arms hung limply at his side. "Not bad girls," his voice sounded a little more labored than before. "That last one stung, but amateur hour is over. One last chance to back away."

Despite the warning the girls raised their guards. "To the death then?" Kage asked.

Kage raised his hands in front of him and formed a triangle. Purple, blue and black energy flared around him. There was so much energy that it was palpable. The excess power created a wind that forced the tree branches to sway and his cloak to flare out around him. The magical power that surrounded him began to focus into the space between his hands. Kage cried out as if the move was causing him pain. With the sheer amount of magic involved in the attack that was a possibility. The energy started to pulse around his hands, ready to be released.

"**No wait!" **Konoka ran out from the forest. She inserted herself between Kage and the girls.

"Konoka get out of the way!" Asuna and Ku Fei cried out.

"Ojou-sama, get out of here!" Setsuna tried to move to get her out of the way but her pain was too great.

"Get out of the way girl," Kage replied. "I don't want you to get hurt!"

Konoka turned around and stared hard at Kage. "Let me remove your hood," she said in a firm tone.

Kage blinked inside the shadows of his hood. There was no fear in her voice or her eyes. It was quite a change from the scared girl he saved from the Kappa. "You're crazy," he hissed. He didn't lower his attack and just stared back at her.

"Just let her do it." Said another voice. The voice was high pitched but firm.

Everyone's attention was drawn to the creature on Konoka's shoulder. "What the hell?!" Asuna shouted.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Kage asked.

"Just trust me. Let her remove the hood. It's okay if they see you."

Kage looked at his partner for a long while. All the girls waited around to see what would happen. After what seemed like an eternity the energy began to fade from his hands. He lowered them to his side and sighed. His mission was already a failure, so it couldn't hurt him too much more. He looked to Konoka and gave her a begrudging nod. Konoka steeled her courage and walked forward. When she reached Kage she stood still for a moment. Then she reached up and gripped his hood. Making sure that the man wouldn't change his mind.

Inch by inch she removed the hood until the man's entire face was revealed. When the hood came completely off she stepped back and gasped. The other girls stared straight ahead, unable to process what just happened. Any weapons they held fell to the ground with a dull clank. How else were they supposed to react?

* * *

**End Chapter**

**Well everyone that's it for this chapter. Here are some translation notes.**

**Shinmeiryuu Moves:**

**Zankusho San (Air Cleaving Palm Scatter) - Fires bullets made of ki from the users palm.**

**Hyakuretsuoukazan (Raging-Hundred-Cherry-Blossom-Slash)-Cuts multiple enemies at once.**

**Zankusen (Air-Cleaving-Flash)-Releases ki in a circular motion to cut the enemy.**

**Zanganken (Stone-Cleaving-Sword)-Infuses ki into the sword to cut boulders. **

**Names:**

**Mochidzuki: Full Moon**

**Ikazuchi: Thunder**


	3. Chapter 3: Past Shadows

**I didn't actually expect anyone to like this story. I just came up with it one day while listening to the song Jessica by the Allman Brothers. I don't know why! Anyways, time for chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima. I wish they would stop rubbing that in my face.**

**Chapter 3: Past Shadows

* * *

**

Konoka gasped and stepped back from Kage. The rest of the girls stared in shock and their weapons fell to the ground with a dull clank. The hood fell back to reveal a handsome face of no more than fifteen. Kage's facial features were sharp and very striking for such a young boy. Long crimson colored hair hung down in front of his face and spilled over the front of his shoulders. A long thin lock of the hair was pulled back into a ponytail. The only thing that didn't quite fit into place with the rest of his face was his eyes. They were a deep brown color, but dull and listless. It seemed like his eyes had seen far too much for someone of his age. Over the right eye was a thin scar that traveled from his forehead, down to his cheek. The blank look on his face was enough to persuade anyone that he would be dangerous in a fight.

The girls stared back at Kage in quiet awe. It had been a long time since they last laid their eyes on the young man. Kage stared back at the girls with a slightly confused look on his face. Why were they staring at him like he was some kind of demon from the past? Of course, he had no idea that he used to be a big part of their past.

Out of all the girls it was Kaede that found her voice first. "…N-Negi-bozu?" She asked quietly.

For the first time that night, Kage let his surprise show. He tilted his head and his eyes narrowed in the slightest bit. Another sharp pang assaulted the young man and his hands flew up to his head. _'How? How does she know my name? Why is it that she seems so familiar? Her and the gunslinger.' _"What did you call me?" He asked to make sure that he heard her right.

"N-Negi?" Asuna asked in disbelief. Tears fell from her wide eyes and she couldn't help but smile at him. "Negi! Your back!" Asuna rushed him and tackled him to the ground in a crushing hug.

This was followed seconds later by Konoka. Kaede and Ku Fei added to the dog pile by dropping down and throwing their arms around him. It seemed that their injuries no longer affected them. Setsuna and Mana on the other hand were still staring at the scene in front of them. Neither could believe that the mage teacher had finally returned.

Negi began to push frantically against the girls. Eventually he managed to throw them off and jumped back to his feet. The girls looked back at him with a mixture of concern and heartbreak. "Kamo, what's going on here?" He asked breathlessly.

A small creature began to wiggle its way out from the bottom of the group of girls. It was a slender white ermine. The very tip of its tail was jet black. As he emerged from the pile he smiled at Negi. "Sorry about that Aniki!"

"You know that we can't be seen by people that don't know who we are!" Negi scolded the ermine.

"H-hey what are you talking about?!" Asuna asked loudly.

Konoka stood up and helped Ku Fei to her feet. "Yeah? It's us Negi-kun!"

Ku Fei nodded. "It's been so long since we've seen you!" Ku Fei smiled happily at her former apprentice. She tried to move forward and hug him but he jumped back.

"What?! You're all crazy!" He declared. "One minute you want to kill me, now you want to hug me?!"

Setsuna cleared her throat, suddenly able to find her voice. "Negi-sensei why are you acting li-"

"Stop calling me that?!" He looked around at each of the girls in turn. "How do you all know my name?"

"What do you mean how do we know?" Kaede asked in confusion. "We've known you for a long time."

"You were our teacher in junior high," Mana clarified. She found this scenario a little confusing to say the least. Why wasn't Negi happy to see them? Unless…

"I've never met any of you in my life!"

Asuna and Konoka gaped openly at the young man before them. Ku Fei, Kaede and Setsuna gasped then shared a confused glance. Mana stiffened slightly, her suspicions confirmed.

"Y-you don't remember us Negi-kun?" Konoka asked with tears in her eyes.

Asuna finally stood up. She glared hard at Negi, but if you looked close enough you could see that she felt helpless. "Negi if this is a joke it isn't funny." Asuna took a step towards him.

"Get back!" Negi cried. He reached into his coat and pulled out a handgun, making the girls jump back.

Mana took that moment to inspect the gun in his hand. _'A Jericho 941 maybe a .45 ACP. About 1.8 lbs. With a ten round capacity. It looks like its been modified but it's hard to tell in the dark. There's some tremendous stopping power in that gun; he's not joking around!'_

Mana turned icy blue eyes onto Kamo. The ermine noticed this and started to shiver. "What is happening here ermine-kun?"

Everyone turned to Kamo, awaiting an explanation. The ermine sighed and shook his head. He was hoping that things would have been a little easier than this. "Well Tatsumiya-nee-san, it's a long story?"

Negi looked at Kamo with a cold stare. It made the girls shiver. Never had they seen that look from the mage. "Kamo what is the meaning of this," he asked in his cool monotone. "How do you know these people?" Negi still kept his gun trained on them.

"Maybe we should continue this somewhere else."

"Kamo we have a mission to do."

"A mission?" Setsuna asked.

"That's right. I was just starting it before you decided to attack me for no reason."

"I thought…I thought that you hurt Konoka-Ojou-sama," Setsuna protested weakly.

Konoka shook her head. "He saved me from a Kappa. I tried to tell you."

"N-Negi-sensei, I am sorry!" Setsuna apologized with a bow.

"Stop calling me that! I don't know you and I am not a teacher."

"What has gotten into you?!" Asuna cried. "It's us! My name is Asuna! She's Konoka and that's Setsuna! Don't you remember?!" She asked desperately.

Negi took a calming breath and closed his eyes. "I can't remember someone that I have never met before," he answered calmly. "Now, get out of the way. No one will stop me from completing my mission."

"Aniki we really need to talk with these girls," Kamo suggested.

Kaede walked up past Asuna and straight up to Negi. In response to the advance his finger tightened around the trigger. Kaede walked straight up to him and gave him a smile. "We are not your enemies. It's okay to put the gun down," she replied calmly.

Negi looked straight into her brown eyes. As far as he could tell, there wasn't a hint of dishonesty in her eyes or voice. Slowly, he lowered the gun inch by inch. The rest of the girls were stunned by how readily he complied with the ninja. Negi on the other hand knew that he was in no danger even if she did try something. He had a very slight height advantage, a reach advantage, and a definite weight advantage on the girl. Also she was still injured from her fight earlier. His gaze traveled to the ground and his mind was running a million miles a second.

"Negi-bozu, what is your mission?" Ku Fei asked.

"And who do you work for?"

Negi looked in between Ku Fei and Mana. He shook his head, "I can't tell you."

Kamo climbed up his body and took a seat on his shoulder. "Don't worry, we can trust them."

Negi sighed. If he wanted any chance of getting away from these women he would have to tell them. He could always erase their minds afterwards. "I was sent here to-"

The mage suddenly stopped and started to raise his gun. "What is it?" Setsuna asked.

Negi shushed her. "Shut up!" He hissed coldly.

"Stop being such a brat!" Asuna cried.

"I said to shut up!"

Negi whirled around and pointed the gun at Mana. He took aim and squeezed the trigger. Before the others could do anything to stop it, the sound of a gunshot tore through the air. Mana's eyes widened and a drop of sweat trickled down her forehead. When she didn't feel any pain or blood she realized that she hadn't been hit. Mana turned around and found that she wasn't the target at all. Lying just behind her on the ground was another Kappa. Instead of being red like the one that attacked Konoka this one was blue. Negi walked past the girls and up to the twitching creature on the ground. Without thinking he raised the gun and fired another round into the Kappa. The girls jumped and stared at him, but he didn't notice it at all.

Negi turned to Mana, keeping up a neutral face. Since they weren't enemies for the time being he had to consider them civilians. "Are you alright?" And it was his job to protect civilians.

Mana nodded and quickly regained her composure. "I'm fine."

"…They're here Kamo."

Kamo nodded. "Aniki to the right!"

Dozens of Kappa suddenly emerged from the forest. They varied in color from red, blue, purple and finally green. If it weren't for the different colors they would have been identical. Each one of them was snarling and ready to attack.

"Kamo, get the civilians out of here!" Negi ordered.

"No!" Asuna stepped up alongside Negi. In her hands was her great sword. "I don't know what your deal is but I'm not leaving!"

Negi turned to look at her and wasn't at all surprised to see a defiant look on her face. Setsuna, Ku Fei, Kaede and Mana all stepped up alongside him. Mana had both of her guns at the ready and Setsuna was holding Yuunagi as best she could in her current condition. Both Kaede and Ku Fei were in their fighting stances and ready to go. Negi was impressed by their willingness to help him. He looked at each of the girls and shook his head. All of them were too badly injured to help him out on a fight of this scale. This wasn't much of a problem for him though; it was just a bunch of low level Kappa after all.

The girls clenched their weapons tightly in their fists and tensed. It had been a long time since they had done more than practice. Just as they were about to attack, Negi walked out in front of them. He held his cloak in his outstretched hand and dropped it to the ground. The girls couldn't help but admire the profile of the man in front of them. Without his cloak he seemed much taller and muscular. He was dressed in a pair of loose fitting leather pants and a black sleeveless spandex shirt. He was about as tall as Kaede, maybe a little bit taller. He wasn't crazy muscular like the guys on the magazine but lean and his muscles taught. On his arms were tattoos that the girls couldn't quite see. The one on his shoulder appeared to be a Cross of Sacrifice with names written around it. Some of them were in Japanese and some of them in English. Negi looked over his shoulder and smirked at the girls.

"I can handle this." He held his left hand in front of his face. Facing his palm he watched a large amount of blue energy gather around his hand. "Activating Seraphim Tech!" The energy that gathered around his palm spread out around his entire body until small currents of blue electricity could be seen flowing around his body.

"Everybody get back!" Kamo shouted. He leapt onto Ku Fei's shoulder and urged her to move back. "What are you all waiting for?! Get Back!"

This time the girls did as they were told and retreated several paces. Negi smirked and waited for the Kappa to attack. Before he did he made a quick count and came up with about thirty of them. Just when he was finished, around half of the Kappa leapt high into the air. The ones left on the ground started to rush him in a group.

"Seraphim Rush!"

In that very second it seemed like time had slowed down. To the girls it looked like the Kappa was coming at them in slow motion. Negi looked to be moving in normal speed though. He rushed forward into the group of Kappa, leaving several blue after images in his wake. He moved to each Kappa and after merely touching they flew up into the air. He didn't even have to jump, he just sort of floated. He moved to each Kappa; touching all of them in the same high speed motion. He came back from touching the last demon and floated down to the ground. While he was still in the air he reached behind him with his right hand and snapped his fingers. There was a moment of silence before a bright explosion erupted behind him. The force of the explosion was enough to nearly knock the girls off of their feet. They covered their eyes and turned their heads away from the bright light.

Negi touched down on the ground and finally lowered his left arm. The girls opened their eyes and stared in shock at the scene in front of them. As the last few traces of smoke cleared, there were none of the demons in sight. Negi's attack had obliterated even the smallest trace that they had even existed. Negi's left arm began to spark. Some of the skin tore off, revealing frayed wires and metal plates. The mage slumped to the ground and held his left arm.

"Negi!" Asuna cried. She ran forward and knelt down next to the mage.

"…I'm fine," he grumbled. He stood to his feet, still holding his busted arm.

"What…what happened to your arm?!"

Negi ignored the redhead and stood up to his full height. "My first objective is complete." He stated matter of factly.

Konoka blinked and shook her head. "How can you be sure?"

"I can no longer sense the weaker signatures on the campus territory. My targets have been destroyed. Kamo, were moving onto our second objective."

"Right Aniki!" Kamo jumped from Ku Fei's shoulder and onto Negi's. "What about them?" He asked in a crafty voice. The little ermine had a plan up his sleeve. He was just hoping it would work.

Negi stopped and turned around. "I almost forgot. I have to erase your memories," he stated coolly. Negi held out his right hand and clenched it into a fist.

"What do you mean?" Ku Fei asked.

"Why do you have to erase our memories?" Kaede asked.

"Sorry but it's protocol. Even if you promised not to tell I would still have to." Kamo slapped himself in the forehead with his paw. This was not what he had intended. Negi still held his hand out but didn't chant any spell. He quirked an eyebrow and slowly lowered his hand. "I need to make contact with someone. Maybe you can help me."

"Who is it that you need to make contact with?" Setsuna asked.

Negi sighed. He ran a hand over his face to brush away the locks of flaming red hair. "After I eliminated all of the targets I was supposed to report to Konoe Konoemon. He is the chief of this region."

"You want to speak to the dean?" Asuna asked.

Setsuna's hand gripped even more tightly around the hilt of Yuunagi. "How do we know that those are the orders given to you?"

Negi smiled and held his right hand up. It was then that the girls noticed the magic ring on his index finger. "I could just erase your memories if you want?"

Mana stepped to the front of the group and shook her head. Up until now she had opted to remain silence. But if he really didn't remember them, then it was a safe bet that he had no qualms with erasing their minds. "We'll take you to see him."

Negi lowered his hand and smiled again. "Thank you…Mana was it?"

Mana just sniffed and turned her back on the young man. Truth be told she felt too weak to fight back against the mage. She hated it when people had an upper hand on her, but she would have to play along for right now. After all she wanted to find out what was happening. Mana turned around and walked over to her guitar case. She placed the guns in the case, clicked the top closed and picked it up.

The rest of the girls gathered their stuff and followed after Mana. Ku Fei had to be supported by Konoka and Asuna had to help Setsuna. Negi and Kamo watched the girls walk away from them. Negi noticed the redhead and the ninja glance back over their shoulders at him.

"Can we trust them Kamo?" Negi whispered to the ermine.

Kamo locked eyes with the two girls and nodded. "Yes Aniki. We can trust them."

Negi holstered his gun and summoned his two swords back to him. "How can you be so sure?" He asked, sheathing the blades.

"Just trust me. I can't really explain why right now."

"…This better not backfire on me."

For the first time in a long time he was placing his trust in someone other than Kamo. He could never remember depending on anyone before. In fact he couldn't remember a lot of things about himself or his past. His trust in these strangers could lead him to much trouble. At the time he had no other options. He needed to make his report and then get back to headquarters. He had no choice but to trust these strangers.

* * *

Negi walked down the halls surrounded by the group of girls. It was nighttime so most of the students were already in their rooms asleep. As he walked Negi could feel the eyes of every girl on him. The one called Konoka was busy fussing over her injured friends. From the things that she kept saying Negi deduced that she was some kind of white mage. The really angry one, Asuna, kept her eyes on him the entire time. The small martial artist kept looking at him in what seemed to be admiration. The eyes of the Shinmeiryuu burned into him, almost as if they were willing him to say something. Likewise the ninja was also watching him. Coming from her it was barely noticeable but he still saw it. Mana even looked at him once in awhile. It was rare, but when she did he could feel her eyes burning into him.

Negi sighed and shook his head. What had he done to deserve this? He had been a fairly good man and a more than excellent operative. So why did the gods decide to send him to these psychos. He never believed in gods before, but now he was sure that they existed. And they were playing a huge game of chess with his entire life. Still, he wondered why these girls claimed to know him. More importantly how they knew his real name. As far as he knew he had never even seen them before. He didn't know them. Unless, he did and they were just a few of the many things he couldn't remember. He noticed the gunslinger knocking on a large set of double doors but paid it no mind.

The doors opened a second later to reveal the form of Takamichi. He gave the injured girls a once over and grimaced. "What happened to you all-oh!" His blue eyes landed on Negi and lingered on him. He looked a little surprised to see the mage with the girls. "Negi? I didn't expect them to send you."

The girls turned confused gazes onto Takamichi. Negi nodded at him in recognition. "Takamichi, glad to see a semi familiar face. I've come to make my report to Konoe-sama."

Takamichi nodded. "Of course. Come on."

Kamo looked back at the girls and poked Negi's cheek to gain his attention. "I think I'm gonna stay here. I'm kinda tired."

Negi nodded. "Suit yourself." Kamo jumped from his perch and quickly ran over to Konoka. Negi watched the brunette pick his partner up. He shook his head and turned back to Takamichi. "Those girls are crazy you know." He didn't bother to whisper and the girls stared after him.

Takamichi just laughed and lead him into the office. "Yeah, they are like that sometimes."

The girls stared after the two mages as they walked into the office. Why was Negi acting so buddy buddy with Takamichi and treating them like strangers. Once the office doors were closed all eyes looked to Kamo for answers. Asuna walked over and grasped the ermine tightly in her hands.

"Okay ermine-perv! Spill it!"

* * *

"Welcome back Negi-kun." The old headmaster greeted with a smile.

Negi nodded and offered him a bow. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you Konoe-sama. Pleas accept my apologies if I do not-"

Konoemon waved his hand airily at Negi. "Quite alright. I see that your former students-"

Takamichi cut him off by raising his hand. "I think that we should just get to the briefing."

The older man picked up on the hint and nodded. "Very well. How did you fare in your mission Negi-kun?"

"All targets have been eliminated, sir." He responded with a salute.

"Very good. But please, you mustn't be so formal with us."

Takamichi nodded. "True. We are not your superiors so you can relax for awhile if you wish." Negi nodded. He relaxed his stance and stretched the muscles in his neck. "So what are your plans now Negi-kun?"

"I'm not sure," he responded. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He took one of the cigarettes out and placed it between his lips. "Do you mind if I smoke," he mumbled around the stick. Konoemon waved for him to go ahead and he pulled out a silver Zippo. "There's not too much reason for me to go back to the Kansai region." He said striking up the lighter.

"Speaking of Kansai; how is my son in law?"

Negi put the lighter out before lighting his cigarette. He stared curiously at the two men in front of him. "You mean you didn't hear?" He took the cigarette out of his mouth and placed it back in his pack.

"Hear about what?" Takamichi asked cautiously.

* * *

"What do you mean he has amnesia?!" Asuna cried.

Kamo glared back at the redhead. "What don't you understand?"

"He can't have amnesia!" Setsuna declared. "How come he remembers Takahata-sensei?"

"He and Takamichi have been in constant touch over the years."

"Y-you mean Takahata-sensei has know where Negi's been all this time?" Konoka asked. They had asked the teacher several times if he knew where Negi was. He lied to them the entire time.

Kamo shook his head. "Take it easy on him. Takamichi had no choice but to keep it a secret from you all."

"Why is that?" Kaede asked. "Why is it that Negi-bozu keeps his identity secret?"

Once again Kamo sighed. For a baka she sure was asking all the right questions tonight. "Aniki and I are part of the M.C.M.F," Kamo replied.

All of the girls looked utterly confused with exception of Mana. She sighed and explained, "Magical Counter Measure Forces. They're a government organization used to fight against terrorist magi."

"Very good nee-san," Kamo nodded. "We're part of a special branch known as the Knights of Templar, sort of a resurrection of the old medieval order. We carry out especially high risk missions from spying all the way up to assassinations. We also track down dangerous dark magi and conceal our identities to work directly with people. Though we work for the government we are not required to bow to their whims. We have independence and are allowed to turn down a mission if our leader sees fit."

Everyone let this information sink in before they asked the question. It just so happened that Ku Fei was the first one to speak up. "But how come Negi-bozu doesn't remember us?" She sounded as if she wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer.

"Are you sure that you want to know?" They all nodded. The ermine took a deep breath before launching into an explanation. "After what happened here five years ago, Aniki went through a bout of depression. We left the school, thinking that he might get over it if we got away for awhile. A year passed and he still hadn't improved. That's when we were picked up by the organization." Kamo shrugged. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it up. "We had no money so we decided to join them. Aniki made new friends and seemed happy helping other people. But his depression never really left him. When he turned thirteen we accepted to go after a group of magi that called themselves the Dracos." He stopped his story and took a deep drag on his cigarette.

"And," Setsuna pressed.

"Anyways, Aniki thought that he could handle them on his own. We made it all the way up to the boss. The one thing we didn't count on was him being a psychic. By then Aniki had been weakened too far to protect himself from the onslaught. The psychic invaded his mind and mentally raped him." The girls winced at the term he used to describe the attack. "I don't know what he did to him inside of his mind but it was some serious damage. I tried to help but I was too weak," he lamented. "The combination of the mental torture and his physical injuries put him in a month long coma. When he woke up, he had no idea who he was. He didn't remember me, the school, or any of you."

Everyone looked a little put down by this. Kaede was wearing a noticeable frown on her face while Mana remained seemingly calm. Setsuna was trying her best to remain collected but it looked like she wanted to cry. Ku Fei and Konoka were both crying silent tears. Asuna, well Asuna did what she usually did when something upset her. She got angry.

"Well why didn't you try something?!" Asuna shouted at Kamo. "Did you even try to help him remember any of us?!"

"Of course!" Kamo shouted back surprising her. "Do you know how long it took me to get him to remember his own name?! In fact that's all he remembers about himself. Everything about his past before the attack is just one big shadow to him. He can't remember anything about himself or his sister. He lives in the darkness everyday, with the pain of not knowing who he is. I signed him up for the mission in the hopes that he would get to see you all again." He took another long drag on his cigarette and exhaled the smoke. "I was hoping that seeing you might jog his memory, that maybe you could help. It seems that all your worried about is the fact that he can't remember you."

Asuna reeled back like she had been slapped in the face. She stepped back, placing her hand over her heart. Tears slipped from her mismatched eyes. Had she really come off as being so selfish? Konoka ran over to Konoka and tried to comfort her friend.

"Don't you think that that was a little harsh?-De Gozaru?" Kaede asked.

Kamo rubbed his head bashfully. He did feel a little bad about making Asuna cry like that. Especially after he hadn't seen her in so long. The little ermine walked over to Asuna and patted her on the leg. "I'm sorry Ane-san. I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I'm just really frustrated that this didn't work."

"So what can we do to help him?" Konoka asked. She continued to rub Asuna's head.

"…The best thing we can do is get him to stay," Kamo replied. "Stick with him but don't pressure him. He needs to remember without being forced."

"Is there anything else?" Ku Fei asked.

"Let him set the pace and play the game his way. Praying might also help." He added in an undertone.

* * *

"H-how did it happen?" Takamichi asked. He stumbled backwards and fell into a chair.

"A few weeks ago request for Shinmeiryuu was made. Myself, along with another Shinmeiryuu named Tsukuyomi were to escort the daughter of a Kansai council member to Okayama. She was supposed to check out reports of spaceships or some such nonsense." He walked to the front of the desk and slouched down in an armchair. The headmaster offered him a glass of sake, which he gladly accepted. "Eishun-sama decided to accompany us on the mission. It seemed pretty straightforward so I had no idea why he decided to come. Then on the way there he told us he had a bad feeling."

Negi downed his sake and shuddered from the bitter taste. He placed his glass on the table and leaned back in the chair. "We were about halfway done with the mission when we were attacked by a group of mages. They had a dragon and the ability to summon Onmyou gods. We were outnumbered. We fought as hard as we could but we weren't making a dent in their numbers. That's when Eishun-sama told us to take the girl and run. Eventually we did as we were told. Once we got to a safe distance I decided to go back for him." Negi ran another hand through his hair and smiled bitterly. "Enemies littered the ground. Every one of them, including the dragon. But Eishun-sama was badly injured. I tried to help him up but we both knew that his injuries were far too severe. I stayed with him until he passed then took him with me. If our clients wouldn't have lied to us about the danger of the mission it never would have happened. We took him back to the mountains and gave him the burial that he wished for."

Takamichi swallowed hard. It looked almost like he was choking on his own words. "I-I can't believe this," he whispered. He took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I've know him for so long. What are we going to do?"

Konoemon stared at his desk for the longest time. After what seemed like an eternity he lifted his head and looked at Takamichi. "There is nothing that we can do," he replied in a strained voice. "Nanahara will take over the Kansai Association. He is wise and will lead them well."

Negi nodded. "I'm sorry that you had to hear this from me."

Takamichi waved him off. "Were fine," he lied. "I'd rather hear this from you then some foolish council member. And I wasn't worried about their leadership." He said, addressing the headmaster.

"Yes I know," he whispered. "I am worried about how my granddaughter will take this news."

Negi's eyes widened. "I realize this may not be the time for this. But Eishun-sama asked me to give all of you something." He reached in his left pocket and pulled out two objects wrapped in paper. He walked over and handed the smaller object to Takamichi. He handed the other to the headmaster and stepped back.

Takamichi unwrapped the package and stared hard at the small ring. The symbol of the ring was a red angel wing set in a black background. "His Crimson Wing ring," Takamichi said in disbelief. He stared whimsically at the ring in his hand.

Konoemon unwrapped his to reveal a silver pocket watch. Konoemon shook his head and smiled despite himself. "This was his favorite watch. He knew that I always liked this thing."

Negi allowed them to reminisce for a minute before he cleared their throat. "I also have something for his daughters stored in a safe place. I believe I met one of them tonight. Her name is Sakurazaki Setsuna."

Takamichi smiled. He always knew that Eishun loved Setsuna as if she were his own child. "You met the other one tonight as well."

"Konoka is my granddaughter," Konoemon replied grimly.

Negi quirked an eyebrow in what the two men guessed to be surprise. He stood up and bowed to the two men. "I shall excuse myself then. I would think that news like this would be better told by the two of you. If you do intend to tell them."

Konoemon nodded in understanding. "Takamichi-kun, would you be so kind as to bring them in?"

Takamichi nodded numbly. He stood up and walked with Negi to the set of double doors. Just before they reached the doors Negi slipped an envelope into Takamichi's hand. Takamichi tried to ask him what it was but Negi had already opened the doors. When he stepped outside Konoka was in the process of using her magic to heal Setsuna's injuries. Negi felt a small pang of sympathy for the girls but brushed it off. It had nothing to do with him. Somehow it appeared that the girls were waiting for him to speak. Instead he walked over to the wall next to the door and leaned against. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes, acting casual.

Takamichi shook his head. This was going to be hard on him, to break the hearts of two of his former students. "Konoka-kun, Setsuna-kun, could we see you for a minute?" Takamichi asked, trying not to choke.

Konoka and Setsuna gave each other a confused look. The pair of girls nodded and stood up. They followed Takamichi into the office while giving the others curious glances. When the doors to office closed the girls turned on Negi.

"How did it go Aniki?" Kamo asked. Negi never opened his eyes, he didn't speak, and he just shook his head. Kamo, figuring that he told them the bad news hung his head.

Asuna took a deep breath. "What happened Springfield-san?" She asked, trying to pretend like she didn't know him so well.

Negi opened one eye to look at her. Instead of answering he merely closed his eyes and continued to stare at the ground. A few minutes later there was a commotion in the office that drew their attention. The doors suddenly burst open. Konoka ran past them, tears flowing from her eyes. Asuna called out to her but she paid the redhead no mind. The brunette ran and turned left at the end of the hall.

"What was that all about?" Kaede wondered aloud.

Another sound behind them grabbed their attention. They turned around and saw Setsuna standing there. She gripped Yuunagi tightly in her hand and glared at the ground. When she looked up the others were surprised to see tears in her eyes. Instead of sadness, they looked almost angry. Before anyone could ask what had happened she took off down the hall. When she reached the end she took a right instead of left. Asuna turned around, her gaze falling onto Negi.

"What happened?" She asked again.

"…You should go and ask them."

Asuna flinched. It was obvious even to her that the two girls were upset. What wasn't so obvious was who she should go after. She had known Konoka since grade school and was her best friend. On the other hand she had really come to care for Setsuna as well. No matter which one she chose she would feel bad about abandoning the other. Luckily, she didn't have to make the choice.

"Don't worry about Konoka-chan," Ku Fei replied. "We'll take care of her." She pointed between herself and Kaede.

"You help Setsuna.-De Gozaru."

With that said, the two of them were chasing after Konoka in a flash. Asuna looked back at Negi before she gave chase to Setsuna. With everyone else gone it left Negi and Mana alone with one another, not counting Kamo. Once again Negi could feel the eyes of the gunslinger blazing into him. Instead of turning his back on her like most people, he looked her dead in the eyes. They continued to stare until Kamo broke the silence.

"Anyone up for some gyuudon?!" He asked frantically. _'Yep, much harder than I thought.'

* * *

_

"I'm going to go make some tea."

Kaede got up and walked into the dorm rooms adjoining kitchen. She and Ku Fei had chased Konoka all the way back to her and Asuna's dorm room. Thankfully they had reached it before she had the chance to lock the door. Ku Fei tried to protest Kaede leaving her alone with Konoka but it was too late. The ninja was already gone. The blond looked at Konoka and shook her head. Currently the brunette was lying on her bed, crying into her pillow. Ku Fei rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. She never was any good at things like this. But Konoka was her friend so she had to try. Taking a breath she walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

Konoka continued to cry despite the fact that someone was stroking her hair. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" She recognized that voice to be Ku Fei's. She rolled over and looked at the other girls with already red eyes.

"M-my dad," Konoka sniffled. She tried to dry her eyes but more tears continued to fall. "He-he's dead," she whispered.

Ku Fei's green eyes widened. She had met Eishun once and she really like him. She couldn't help but wonder why something like this would happen to Konoka. Konoka was one of the kindest people she had ever met; she didn't deserve this. Silence reigned in the room for a long time. Ku Fei felt her heart go out to the distressed girl. She just didn't know what to say to help her.

"My grandfather taught me martial arts," she said suddenly. Konoka looked back up at her, slightly surprised by the blonds' words. "We were really close. A couple of weeks ago I got a letter telling me that he died." Tears built up in her eyes and Konoka continued to cry. "I was devastated. I cried for almost a whole week, whenever I was alone. I-I guess what I'm s-saying is…if you wa-want you can…"

Konoka jumped up and flung her arms around Ku Fei's shoulders, causing the blonds words to die off. The brunette sobbed into her shoulder, soaking her shirt with tears. Ku Fei hesitantly hugged her back and pulled her close. She whispered words of encouragement to her friend and rocked her back and forth. Kaede smiled at the two of them from the kitchen. She knew she had made the right choice in leaving them alone. The ninja turned back around and returned to tending the tea.

* * *

Setsuna swung her sword out in a wide arc, cutting only the air. She weaved in and out as if she were fighting a real battle. The emotions she felt had driven her to the rooftop of the school. It was the only place she could be alone and relieve some of her frustration. The only father figure she ever had was gone and it was driving her mad with grief. Instead of feeling sad like she should, she was very angry. That's what made her decide to run through her maneuvers.

Unbeknownst to Setsuna she was being watched. Asuna stood in the doorway that led to the roof watching the younger girl. She wanted to go out and talk to Setsuna but she couldn't take her eyes off of her. The fanciful sword play had started to look more like a graceful dance. Setsuna's movements and Yuunagi gleaming in the moonlight captivated her. Asuna shook her head to clear her thoughts. They couldn't stay out there all night. It was beginning to get really late. Unable to think of anything good to say she said the first thing that came to mind

"You know you're still hurt." Setsuna looked up and glared at Asuna. The redhead slapped herself in the head for saying something so dumb.

"What are you doing out here?!" Setsuna asked angrily.

Asuna was slightly taken aback by the angry tone that Setsuna addressed her with. She wasn't going to let this deter her though. "Setsuna-san, what happened?" She asked, getting straight to the point. "You seem really upset."

Setsuna rotated her right shoulder and went back to practicing her swipes. "I'm not upset. I'm angry."

"Well why are you angry then?" She asked. She walked closer to Setsuna but still kept a small distance.

"It's none of your business!" Setsuna snapped. Her black eyes welled with tears of frustration and anger

"I know you better than that!" Asuna scolded. She stepped in front of Setsuna and grabbed her wrist. "You want to talk about it but you're afraid that you'll appear weak!" She shouted. "Now tell me what's bothering you!"

"You want to know!" Setsuna cried. "Eishun-sama is dead." The hanyo wrenched her arm from Asuna's grasp and turned her back to her. She didn't want Asuna to see the tears in her eyes.

Asuna stared at her friends back in shock. Nothing she could have done would have prepared her for what Setsuna just said. She couldn't even begin to imagine what Setsuna and Konoka were going through. Neither of them deserved this. Why was it always the nice people that had to suffer? Eishun was the only thing close to a father that Setsuna ever had so she must be in hell right now. Asuna walked up to her friend and put a hand on her shoulder.

"…Setsuna, I am so sorry."

Setsuna pulled away and turned to face her. There was an angry sneer on her face and tears in her eyes. "Well I'm not!" She cried. She gave an experimental swipe and held Yuunagi at her side. "I hate him!" She cried with tears in her eyes.

"Setsuna!" Asuna gasped in shock.

"It's true! I hate him for leaving Ojou-sama like this! I hate him for leaving me! When I was little he promised me that I could always come to him. But it was just a lie!" Tears fell freely from her eyes now. "He lied to me! I knew he wasn't going to be around forever but-but…" Yuunagi fell to the ground with a clatter. "We rarely saw him then he goes and dies! I-I never even said goodbye! Never told him (hic) what he meant to me." She swiped at the tears rolling down her cheeks. "Now he's gone. I hate (sniff) him for leaving me (hic) before I was ready. And I want him back," she whispered tearfully.

Setsuna collapsed to her knees and put her arms around Asuna's legs. She rested her head on Asuna's thigh and cried into her skirt. Asuna stood numb with shock. She had never seen the young Shinmeiryuu lose control like this before. Not that she blamed her of course. Asuna knelt down and wrapped her arms around Setsuna. She hugged the small frame of the crying girl close against her chest. Setsuna squeezed her hard and continued to cry.

* * *

Negi stood against the wall and stared down at the ground in his usual manner of cool indifference. It took both Kamo and several glares from Mana to come down here. He looked over at the bed where Konoka was laying. She had her head in Kaede's lap while Ku Fei played with her hair in a calming manner. The entire time he had been there the girls tried to persuade him to stay for awhile. He kept declining their offer until Konoka confronted him. His pity for the older girl made him promise he would stay. At least until she stopped crying. It seemed like she had run out of tears twenty minutes ago. So why was he still here?

Just as he started to ponder these thoughts the door opened. Asuna into the room closely followed by Setsuna. Seeing her two friends enter the room she jumped up and rushed to them. Asuna and Setsuna reached out and accepted the girls in hug. Negi placed his hand against his forehead and smacked himself a couple of times. He pushed away from the wall and walked towards the window.

"Where are you going?"

Negi turned around and saw Mana glaring at him from the couch. "I'm not leaving if that's what you're thinking. I just want a cigarette."

The girls and Kamo watched him open the window and climb onto a tree branch. Once he was outside he sat down on the tree branch and sighed. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it with his Zippo. He inhaled the smoke, allowing it to cool his burning throat. He placed his hand against his cheek and traced the scar over his eye. Those girls seemed so sure that they knew him. The problem was; he wasn't sure whether he knew them or not. Since his 'accident' there was a lot of things he couldn't remember. Every time he said he didn't remember them or treated them like strangers he could see the hurt in their eyes. There was something here at Mahora Academy. It was a feeling of familiarity. He didn't know whether that should scare him or thrill him. He liked the life he lived now but he wanted so badly to remember who he was.

There was a ring from inside his cloak. He took the cigarette out of his mouth with his left hand and answered his cell phone with his right. "Hello?"

"_Have you completed your mission?" _Asked the voice on the other line.

"Yes sir. I have eliminated the targets and reported to Konoe Konoemon," Negi said businesslike.

"_Good. Did any complications arise?"_

Negi hesitated a second before answering. "No sir. Everything went smoothly." He saw no need to mention the girls he had encountered. "I will be returning as soon as possible."

"_Not so fast." _His boss replied. _"There's been a change in orders."_

"A change?"

"_Yes. It seems that before Eishun died he requested that you be assigned to protect the remainder of his family. Including one, Sakurazaki Setsuna. You don't by any chance know who they are?"_

"Yes sir I do." Negi took another drag on his cigarette. "I ran into them as well as a few other girls during my mission. They all seem to know me but I'm almost positive I've never seen them before."

"…_Is that so? Anyways, it is of course up to you whether or not you choose to accept this mission."_

"…Yes sir."

Asuna and the others waited patiently for Negi to come back from smoking his cigarettes. She was sitting on the couch with Setsuna and Konoka, trying to keep them comfortable. Kamo was playing a game of cards with Kaede and Ku Fei. Mana was polishing her gun and staring at the window. She wanted to know more about the mage if she could. It was one of the few times her curiosity got the better of her. Suddenly Negi climbed back in through the window, catching their attention. He dusted himself off and looked at each of the girls in turn.

"So where will you go now?" Mana asked, breaking the silence.

Negi looked back at her and shook his head. "I've been given the option to accept a new mission here at Mahora." The girl's spirits brightened somewhat at the revelation. He noticed the smile reappear on Kaede's face but paid no mind to it. "It was Eishun-sama's wish that should he die, I would come here to protect his family. I've…decided to accept the mission."

The looks on their faces brightened almost immediately. The only one that managed to show no emotion was Mana. Konoka jumped up. She ran over to Negi and threw her arms around him. "Thank you so much Negi-kun!"

Negi awkwardly patted her on the back. He gripped her shoulders lightly and gently pushed her back. "Your father saved my life," he said, looking into her eyes. "The least I can do is protect what meant most to him." His eyes traveled meaningfully from Konoka to Setsuna.

Konoka merely hugged him tighter. More tears sprung up in Setsuna's eyes. But unlike before they were now tears of bitter happiness. She felt something squeeze her hand lightly. She looked down to see that another hand was holding her own. She followed the arm and saw Asuna smiling back at her. Setsuna smiled and squeezed back.

Kaede yawned and stretched her arms. "We've had a long day. I think we should get some sleep."

The others agreed with her and gathered their stuff to leave. On her way out Ku Fei stopped and hugged Negi. "I'm glad your back Negi-bo…Negi-kun." She corrected with a smile. After all, he wasn't a child anymore. She turned to Konoka and asked if she would be alright. Konoka nodded and voiced her thanks to the martial artist. Smiling at Negi one last time she left the room.

Setsuna walked by and smiled at him. "Good to have you back." She smiled at Asuna thankfully and followed her roommate.

Mana was next. As she walked by Negi expected a glare or some kind of snide remark. So when she gave him a small smile and said, "Welcome back," you could imagine his surprise.

The comments were starting to make him feel a little uncomfortable but at the same time gave him a warm fuzzy feeling. As Kaede walked by she didn't say anything. All she did was pat him on the shoulder and offer him a friendly smile. For some reason this made him feel infinitely better. His eyes followed her out the door. When she was gone it was just him, Kamo, Asuna, and Konoka.

"Come on Kamo," he said suddenly. "We need to find a place to stay."

Konoka, Kamo and Asuna all shared a glance. Asuna nudged Konoka, making her step forward. Konoka wringed her hands nervously before she got up the courage to say something.

"A-Actually," she stammered, "w-we were hoping you two w-would stay here!" She smiled hopefully at him.

"She has a good point Aniki. It would be easier to protect her if we lived with her."

Negi looked at Kamo and shook his head. "We wouldn't want to impose Kamo."

"You're not imposing at all!" The brunette added excitedly. "Right Asuna?!"

Asuna shook her head. "No. But I have a ground rule. **You can not share a bed with me! You sleep** **on the couch understand!**" She yelled, pulling a comical face.

Negi didn't know whether to laugh or take a step back. This girl had some problems. He couldn't help wonder what she meant by 'sharing a bed.' Still it was better than trying to find a place on his own. Negi bowed at the waist to show his respect for them.

"Thank you Ojou-sama, Kagurazaka-san."

"Don't call me Ojou-sama!"

"My name is Asuna damnit!"

"I'm back!" Kamo cried, leaping into Asuna's underwear drawer.

Negi sweat dropped. Asuna was violently shaking the ermine around in the air and Konoka was trying to get her to stop. This was going to be one hell of a long mission. On the plus side it was sure to be very interesting. Negi sat on the couch and watched Asuna pound the ermine some more. Very interesting indeed.

**Chapter End

* * *

**

**Man that chapter felt like it took forever to write! Anyways, the Jericho 941 that Negi uses is the same gun that Spike Spiegel from Cowboy Bebop used. It's sort of homage to him. And the spaceships in Okayama are a reference to the Tenchi Universe series. Review and let me know what you guys thought. Till next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Survivors Guilt

**I would like to thank all of those who have read and review my story so far. In case some of you haven't noticed this is just a little darker than my other stories. That's my intention; I try my best to stay away from fluffy. Here's chapter 4!**

**Me: I would like to introduce my guest disclaimer reader. Here's Uchiha Itachi from Naruto.**

**Itachi: Sasuke?! Is that you?!**

**Me: Blind psycho, it's Mako! Read my disclaimer.**

**Itachi: Mako does not own Negima or me. Mangekyou Sharingan!**

**Me: Awww shi…

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: A Survivors Guilt**

Takamichi stared out the window of his office, watching the sunset. In addition to his own Crimson Wing ring, he now wore Eishun's on his left hand. He looked down at his hand and sighed. He felt a deep sense of helplessness. It was the same feeling he got when they lost Nagi, Shotatsu (A.N: What I named the big guy with the sword in their picture.) and Gateau. Another of his close friends died and there was nothing that he could do about it. His right hand clenched around the small glass of liquor. He lifted it to his lips and downed the bitter scotch in one gulp. He set the glass down on the table and leaned back against his chair. The back of the swivel chair bent slightly with his weight, allowing him to lean back. His eyes fluttered closed and he was forced again to remember that day.

_Takamichi ducked under his attackers arm. He swung his weight around so that he was once again facing the demon. The young mage in training lifted his leg up and delivered a sharp snap kick to the side of the demons head. The force of the kick made the demon do a small flip before hitting the ground. Takamichi took a step back and entered his fighting stance. His shoulder had been cut open by a demons sword and his chest was bruised pretty badly. Not bad considering the situation they were in. Four of the so called demon lords had come for Asuna. He wasn't sure why they were here he just knew that they needed to be stopped. Unfortunately, they were much stronger than any of them had anticipated. _

_The strongest of the three had been taken out by Nagi. The young mage sacrificed himself in order to take out the most dangerous of the demons and save Asuna. After that, things went down hill. Albireo had been enraged by the loss of one of his best friends. In his rage he entered a magic berserk before the others could stop him. The young mage charged straight at the next demon lord, a great giant, and grabbed him by the neck. There was a brilliant flash of light and then both the demon and Albireo were gone. Gateau had been injured pretty badly by the third demon. This one resembled a large gelatinous blob with Razor sharp tentacles. Gateau had been stabbed by one of the tentacles and was forced to make a small retreat. Asuna was near him whimpering in fear and crying for her lost friends. Eishun and Shotatsu were up ahead fighting the demon lord and he was trying his best to protect his master and Asuna._

_Takamichi ducked under the attack of another demon lackey. He charged the ki into his fist and hit the demon hard enough to shatter its jaw. _"Takamichi! Look out!"_ Gateau cried._

_Takamichi turned around just as one of the sharp tendrils sliced his shoulder open. He fell to the ground gripping at his shoulder. Asuna cried out to him and tried to run over to him, Gateau called for her to come back. The next thing he heard was Asuna screaming and Gateau growling in pain. He turned his head and saw that one of the underlings had run his sword through Gateau's chest. The mage smirked and lifted his hand; there was a brilliant flash of light and the demon was obliterated. Gateau slumped to the ground with his sword still in him. Takamichi tried to get up but he felt something just above him. One of the tentacles was shooting down at him, aimed straight at his head. He closed his eyes. There was a splash of blood on his face but no pain or death. He looked up and his eyes went wide with horror._

"Sho-Shotatsu-sama!"

_The massive swordsman had thrown himself between Takamichi and the tentacle. The shadow like tendril pierced his chest and shot all the way through. Shotatsu roared with anger and pain. He swung his sword up and severed the appendage with one swipe. He reached down and yanked out the tentacle. Takamichi jumped to his side to try and help him._

"Hopeless?"_ The swordsman asked. Takamichi looked at him bewildered and Shotatsu shook his head. _"No…nothing is."_ Shotatsu turned to look at Takamichi and smiled behind his mask. _"…Takamichi, get Gateau and Asuna and run."

_Takamichi blinked and shook his head. _"No! I'm not leaving!"

_Shotatsu stood to his full height and lifted his sword. "_We have to protect the princess,"_ he said with a small laugh. _"Take her and Gateau. I will handle things here."

"But…"

"**Go!"**_ Shotatsu shouted._

_Takamichi flinched and nodded. He took one last look at his friend before running over to where Gateau was. Asuna looked at him with big tearful eyes. He knelt down beside the small girl and gripped the sword that had impaled his master. He pulled it out slowly, making Gateau wince in pain._

"Hang on master!"_ Takamichi eased the sword out a little more then pulled it out with one fluid motion._

_Gateau groaned in pain; his blood coated the sword and his shirt. Takamichi picked up his master with his right arm. He picked up Asuna with his left and held her tight against him _"Hold on tight Asuna-chan!"

"B-but what about the others?"_ She asked innocently._

_Takamichi shared a look with his master and nodded. _"They'll be fine."_ Takamichi tightened his grip around them and used a Shundo, disappearing from the scene. Behind him he could hear the screams of pain from his friends._

_He didn't know how long he had been running before Gateau finally stopped them. "_Hey Takamichi," he said, pointing to a rock. "Set me down over there."

_Takamichi put Asuna down and helped Gateau over to the boulder. Asuna followed closely, her hand clutching Takamichi's pants leg. When they reached the rock he set Gateau down. Takamichi tried to move Gateau's jacket to check the wound but the older man grabbed his hand. Master looked at student and shook his head. He knew that the wound was too serious to be fixed and so did Takamichi._

"So. Takamichi. Got a light?" _Gateau asked as if this were just an everyday chat. _"Call it one for the road." _Takamichi lit his master's cigarette and watched him take a long drag. _"Damn-that's good."_ A tingling sensation ran through the mages. The third demon lord had managed to get past Shotatsu and Eishun and was coming their way. Gateau smirked wryly. _"Now go. Leave this to me."

_Takamichi's eyes widened as he realized what his master was saying to him. He wanted to stay behind so that they had the chance to escape. He knew that Asuna was their priority but he didn't want to leave his master behind. The sound of gentle sobbing caught Takamichi's attention. He turned around and saw tears falling from Asuna's mismatched eyes._

"...Jochan, what's wrong?"_ Gateau asked in a gentle voice. _"Not crying are you? I've never seen thatbefore,"_ Gateau joked. _"Good t'see."

"Master…"_ Takamichi whispered._

"Takamichi-about her memory. Be sure an' erase the parts about me."

"Wh…Master what are you saying?"_ Takamichi cried._

"It's nothing the jochan need hold on to."

_Takamichi was about to argue when he heard Gateau's voice inside of his head_. **"We both know that I can't go on. The least I can do is hold it back for you." **_Takamichi tried to stay something but he couldn't even move. All he could do was shake._

"No…Nagi's gone and now you…"_ Asuna ran past Takamichi and knelt down beside Gateau. She placed her small hands on his and squeezed. _"No…"_ she whimpered._

_Gateau smiled and placed his hand on her head. _"Be happy jochan…for me. You've the right youknow."_ His eyes flickered up to Takamichi as a signal that the demon was getting closer._

_Takamichi ran and snatched up Asuna up into his arms._ **"Gateau-san, no. Please don't leave me!" **_Asuna cried tearfully._

_Takamichi took one last look at the fading form of his master and ran into the forest. He clutched Asuna to his chest to keep her from squirming too much. When he reached a far enough distance he found them to be in a small clearing. He spotted a rock that sat above the grass. It created an alcove big enough for a small child to fit inside. He ran over o the alcove and set Asuna down._

_Takamichi pulled out a magic talisman and placed it on the rock. He reached up to his bloody shoulder and took some of the blood on his hand. He drew a circle around the talisman with his blood and some lines that ran to the bottom of the rock._

"Okay, now get inside Asuna-chan,"_ he ordered gently._

"B-but wh-what about you,"_ she sniffled._

"I'm going back to help master."

"**No! You can't leave me! You'll die to!" **_Asuna cried. She grabbed Takamichi around the legs and hugged him hard._

_Takamichi pushed her back gently and knelt down so that he was closer to her eye level. _"Remember the story I told you about the circle?"_ He asked pointing to the circle he drew on the rock._

_Asuna nodded grimly and dried her eyes. _"I-it used to be dr-drawn by angels,"_ she whispered._

_Takamichi smiled. _"Right."_ Takamichi took some more of his own blood and drew the circle on his shirt. _"See, this way we can still be together and we'll both be safe."

"…Alright."

"That's our princess."_ He sounded so much like Nagi at that point that it surprised him. He kissed her on the top of the head and patted her shoulder. _"I promise I'll be right back."

_Asuna smiled slightly at him. _"Promise?"_ She asked, holding her pinky finger out to him._

_Takamichi hooked his pinky with hers and ushered her into the alcove. _"Promise. Now wait right here for me."

_Asuna nodded at him in understanding. Takamichi turned around and took a deep breath. He ran as fast as he could back towards where he left Gateau. He was barely into the forest when a huge explosion rocked the area. A large burst of white energy erupted from the exact spot where he left his mentor. The force of the blast was so powerful that the leftover energy knocked Takamichi from his feet. _

"**NOOOOOOOO!"**

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

Takamichi bolted upright in his chair. He took in his surroundings. He was breathing as though he had just run a marathon. All around the room were desks with many papers littering the tops. He sighed and leaned back in his chair. He had had that dream again. It had been years, so he assumed that the dreams had left him behind. Here they were again though, burning away at his insides and chipping his soul to pieces. Why were these dreams happening? Simple. He wasn't strong enough to save his friends and he wasn't strong enough to save himself. Takamichi tightened his fist on the table. The only way to get rid of the dreams was for him to atone for his sins. He would rid himself of the nightmares and regain honor for his fallen comrades.

* * *

"Son of bitch," Negi cursed.

The wires in his left arm were frayed and some were even disconnected from the circuitry. It was way beyond his skill level to repair. Asuna and Konoka watched him from their spots at the coffee table in the middle of the room. Negi had been at his task since the two of them woke up and he wasn't getting anywhere. The two college girls had wanted so badly to ask what had happened to his arm. They were just a little afraid of his new persona though. There was no way of telling how he would react to the question. Some of the wires in his arm sparked and he tossed his tool to the side.

"How's it going Aniki?" Kamo asked. The ermine came out of the kitchen carrying a bottle of hot sauce.

Negi sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "Like trying to find a shadow in the dark," he muttered.

"H-hey Negi-kun?" Konoka asked carefully. She never took her eyes off the food on her plate.

"Yes, Ojou-sama?" He answered automatically, like a recording.

Konoka's cheeks puffed slightly in annoyance. She decided that this time she would ignore the title. "Um, what happened to your arm?" She asked timidly.

"…"

"Negi-kun?"

"…It's not relevant," Negi replied coolly.

"Now listen here!" Asuna cried. "She was just curious so there's no need to take it out on her!"

Negi glared at Asuna with one of the coldest stares she had ever seen. Asuna shivered and sat back down on the ground. There weren't many things that could scare her, but seeing that look on his face was definitely one of them. Negi stood up and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm going to take a shower. Kamo, you can tell them if you wish."

Negi walked past the girls and into the bathroom. He pulled the door closed with an audible click. Asuna and Konoka returned to their food with disparaged looks on their faces. Not that they expected him to warm up to them overnight. It still hurt to have him ignore them.

"Don't take it personally." Kamo said, pouring the hot sauce onto his eggs. "It's a really touchy subject for him."

"No kidding," Asuna mumbled grumpily. "So what did happen?"

Kamo swallowed his food and scratched his chin. "I guess I can tell you, since you've been so nice to us." He took a drink of his juice and cleared his throat. "Magi in the Knights of Templar often work in pairs or units of three. Aniki was no exception. Shortly after he lost his memory our team was sent out on a mission. One of our teammates that we considered a friend betrayed us."

"That's terrible!" Konoka exclaimed. From inside the bathroom came the sounds of water running. They assumed that it was Negi in the shower.

Kamo nodded. "Yep. He attacked us and killed the other mage on our team. As well as one of the mages from the team that was sent as our backup. Anyways, the bastard went insane and tried to destroy a civilian building. Aniki tried to stop him but the other magus was much more powerful. His attack destroyed Aniki's arm, to the point where it had actually turned black. Afterwards, it became useless and we couldn't heal it. So we had it replaced with cybernetics from the corporation. The model name is 'Seraphim'. That's the abridged version."

"Poor Negi-kun." Tears fell from Konoka's eyes again. Since she had found out about her father last night, she had barely stopped crying.

Asuna's hands curled into fists. "Something wrong Ane-san?" Kamo asked.

"That bastard had better hope I never find him."

"Aww. We've only been here one day and you already act like big sister. Soooo cute!" Kamo teased.

Asuna grabbed her cup of juice and dumped the contents on Kamo. The soaking ermine glared up at Asuna. "Oh real mature!"

* * *

Negi stood under the blazing hot water of the shower. No doubt the girls had already talked Kamo into telling them about the arm. Now he realized that he shouldn't be so mean to the girls if they were trying to be friendly with him. If they used to know him in the past then that should have given him more of a reason to be nice. He just couldn't help but seeing them as another mission. Besides, he couldn't possibly be expected to take to them so soon. After the betrayals he had suffered he wasn't about to open up to people so soon. Especially to strangers that claimed they 'knew' him. Negi shook his head and leaned against the wall of the shower.

The steaming hot water caressed his skin and soothed his tired muscles. The spell he put on his mechanized arm would keep the wires from getting wet until he could get the plating and synthetic skin replaced. First thing was first. He picked up the bottle of pink shampoo and poured a generous amount into his hand. He winced at the flowery smell that the shampoo created. Unfortunately, there was no other shampoo in the area. He sighed and worked the shampoo into his long red hair; he lathered it and allowed the shampoo to do its stuff. He picked up the body wash and shook his head. It smelled like roses. He worked the soap into lather and used his hands to rub it onto his skin. When he was done he rinsed off the soap and washed the shampoo from his hair. Next he applied the equally offensive smelling conditioner to his hair and washed it out. After a few minute of standing under the water he turned off the shower and stepped out.

The entire bathroom was steamy from the shower. He grabbed his towel and dried himself off. When he was done he grabbed the pair of pants he was wearing last night and slid them on. He was going to need to by some new clothes. Most of his were in Wales and the Kansai region. He swiped his hand across the foggy mirror so he could check his reflection. He looked in the mirror. Instead of his own face he saw the face of a scarred man with white hair. He blinked hard and looked back into the mirror. It was him this time. Red hair, scar over the eye and everything else. Out in the main room he could hear the door opening and heard some cheerful voices. He looked around for his shirt but couldn't find it. That's when he remembered that he took it off just before he walked into the bathroom. He opened the door and walked out into the main room.

The visitors were none other than Kaede and Setsuna. Setsuna was dressed in a blue and white checkered skirt that came down to her knees. Her shirt was a white button down that she was wearing untucked. Negi guessed that this was the school uniform for college girls. He noticed that Setsuna was walking with a very slight limp due to the fight last night. Kaede was wearing a pair of very form fitting black jeans and a matching black t-shirt. The logo on the front of the shirt read: Be nice or I'll turn into a ninja. Negi shook his head, even though he found the irony of the shirt slightly amusing. He grabbed his own shirt from where he hung it on Konoka's bed just as his cell rang. He ran over to the couch and picked the phone up, ignoring the fact that he had no shirt on.

"Hello."

The girls watched Negi while he talked on the phone. It was like he didn't even know they were there. The girls found themselves staring at him. Their faces were heating up and they knew they had to be blushing. Still they couldn't help but notice the way his muscles moved with his movements. His chest and hair were still a little wet making it look like he had just gone swimming. So the girls decided to take this chance and check him out while he was busy on the phone. Despite some of the long and rather jagged scars on his chest and back, his body was perfect. The tattoo on his right arm could be seen much more clearly now. It was a cross shaped like a sword that was painted in black ink. The cross traveled from his shoulder and continued almost all the way down his arm. Scattered around the sword were names written in red ink. There was another tattoo on his back; a bunch of Latin words that the girls couldn't understand. He straightened up causing the muscles in his back to tighten. This increased the girls' blush and caused them to fidget nervously.

Kamo noticed the girls staring at Negi and quietly sniggered to himself. The reaction that caught his attention the most was Kaede. After staring at him for a minute the ninja averted her gaze to the ground. The blush was still present on her face and she was shuffling her feet nervously on the ground. Kamo smirked. He couldn't remember Kaede ever reacting to anything like that before. He was about to say something when a voice interrupted him.

"Is there something I can help you with?" The girls had been so distracted y the half naked Negi that they didn't even notice the mage was done with his phone calls. Their faces turned red as cherries while they stammered for an excuse.

"We, ugh, that is w-we were um, admiring your….phone!" Asuna answered lamely.

"Right," Negi said dryly. He was annoyed with their constant staring but found their discomfort at having been caught somewhat amusing.

"You two are going to be late for work," Setsuna replied. This was one of the many times she used a tactical diversion.

Konoka looked at her watch and started. "Oh! Your right! C'mon Asuna!"

"Work?" Negi questioned.

Asuna nodded. "We don't have classes on Fridays or the weekends so we got jobs at a café to help pay for tuition.

"I guess I should come along then. It is my job to watch over you Ojou-sama." He slipped the shirt on as best as he could, trying to avoid the exposed wiring in his arm.

Konoka shook her head and walked up to him with her arms on her hips. "Negi-kun you need to get your arm fixed."

Negi finished putting on his shirt and glared at Konoka. "I'm not supposed to leave your side. Nor am I supposed to leave Setsuna-Ojou-sama's side."

Setsuna blushed slightly in response. That wasn't a title she was used to receiving. "C-call me Setsuna," she muttered.

Asuna smiled and shook her head. Now Setsuna knew how Konoka felt. "Anyways Negi don't you work for them?"

"Technically."

"Ha! Then we order you to go and get your arm fixed. Right Secchan?" Setsuna nodded in agreement with Konoka.

"Good then that's settled." Asuna turned to Kaede and smiled. "Kaede can you take him to get his arm fixed for us?"

Kaede, who hadn't been paying any attention, jumped when she heard her name called. She looked at Asuna, then Negi and finally back at Asuna. "Um sure."

"Good! Alright Negi, Kaede, we'll see you guys later!" Asuna grabbed her bag and ran out the door, followed by Konoka.

Setsuna turned around and bowed slightly at the waist. "Don't worry Negi-san. I'll keep an eye on them." She turned around and ran after the two girls.

Negi watched her go with a sigh of trepidation. He wasn't so sure that it was a good idea to leave them on their own. On the other hand, he did need to get his arm fixed. He had very limited movement in the limb and it would only get worse. He looked to Kaede and nodded.

"Let's go shall we?"

Kaede nodded and walked out of the room. Negi rubbed the back of his head and sighed. He felt a weight on his shoulder and saw that Kamo had settled himself down. "What is with these girls?"

Kamo shrugged his shoulders. "No idea Aniki."

"Where are you taking me again?"

Negi and Kaede walked side by side around the campus. Things between the two had been rather silent since they left the dorms. The only time Kaede ever talked was to point out important parts around the campus. And Negi, well he didn't talk at all. That's why Kaede was so surprised by the question he had just asked her. She watched Negi shift slightly to allow a couple of girls to walk by him. Most of the schoolgirls from the high school, middle school and university stared at him as they walked by. A few of the girls were intimidated by him but most of the girls thought he was cute. Kaede could hear them giggle and whisper as she and Negi walked by. Negi paid the girls no mind but Kaede was starting to get annoyed with them. She didn't know why but she just did.

Kaede turned to him and gave him a small smile. "I'm taking you to one of my classmates."

"…"

"Don't worry. She's the smartest person in the entire university. Maybe in the entire campus."

Again Negi didn't say anything to her. The two continued to walk towards the university's science department in silence. Kaede's right hand clenched nervously and she started to fidget while she walked. For some reason she was feeling extremely nervous next to the young man. She felt anxious, jumpy, and even a little frightened. At the same time she also felt safe and secure. It was a weird feeling to say the least. She knew how to talk to the old Negi but not this new one. The new Negi was distant, quiet and cold. If only he would talk, then she could feel a little more comfortable.

"Something is bothering you."

Kaede jumped and looked at him. Not exactly what she wanted to hear. The way that Kamo looked at her with his calculating smirk wasn't making her feel any better. Instead of staying quiet she smiled and asked, "Is that your way of asking if I'm alright?"

"I couldn't care less about how you feel," Negi answered coldly. "But your nervousness is annoying me."

"Who says that I'm nervous?"

"I can feel it rolling off of you in waves." Negi stopped and so did Kaede. He shifted his cloak slightly; he was starting to get a little warm. "You have no need to be afraid of me Nagase Kaede. I will no hurt you."

Kaede smiled and nodded. "I know you wouldn't. You would never intentionally hurt me.-De Gozaru."

"Do you really know me so well?"

"I used to," Kaede replied and continued walking.

Negi blinked, taken off guard by the simple statement. He followed after her slowly. Once again they were locked in silence until Negi covered his face with his hood. "What's wrong?" Kaede asked.

"There are two people coming up behind us," he answered. Two small knives for throwing slid down into his right hand.

Kaede glanced behind her and smiled. "It's just my roommates. Don't worry they're harmless."

Negi's eyes shifted towards her and he took note of the calm look on her face. He slid the knives back up his sleeve and shrugged.

"Kaede-nee!" The two girls called.

Kaede stopped and turned around with a smile on her face. Negi stopped as well but paid the girls no mind. The two girls that approached them were rather short. They both had the same medium length orange hair and deep blue eyes. Both of them were dressed in the university uniform and both of them looked exactly the same. Negi could only guess that they were twins. The only way to tell them apart was that the one on the left had some ornaments in her hair. Negi also couldn't help but notice that both of them had a mischievous glint in their eyes.

"Are we still going out for sushi?" Asked the one without the ornaments.

"Of course Fuka-chan," Kaede answered.

The other twins' attention was all on Negi and he had to keep shifting so she couldn't see his face. "Who's your friend Kaede-nee?" Fumika asked curiously. "He seems sorta shy."

Kaede scratched the back of her head trying to come up with a story. "He's um…an a-actor. Yeah that's it, and actor." She saw Negi give her a pointed look from under the hood. She shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. "He's going to be in the university's production of…Hamlet!"

"Really!" Fuka exclaimed. "Do you have the hood on to stay in character?"

"Can you say some lines for us?!" Fumika asked excitedly. She had her hands put together in an almost pleading manner.

Negi reached up and rubbed the back of his head. "I don't really have anything prepared."

"Aniki. Psst Aniki," Kamo whispered from inside the cloak. "If you want to get rid of them you better."

Negi sighed and nodded. He reached into his cloak and pulled out a skull scaring the twins and making Kaede sweat drop. "To be or not to be: that is the question: Whether tis' nobler to suffer the slings and arrows of outrageous fortune, or to take arms against a sea of troubles, and opposing end them? To die: to sleep; no more; and by a sleep to say we end the heartache and thousand natural shocks." He bowed his head slightly, no longer looking at the skull in his hand."

When he was done the twins clapped enthusiastically. "That was so cool!" Fumika cheered.

"Yeah! Can you do some more?" Fuka asked hopefully.

"Sorry girls!" Kaede cut in. "We have something we have to do!" She said grabbing Negi's hand. She started to run, dragging the young mage behind her.

The twins stared after the two of them in bewilderment. "He was weird. But he sounded kind of cute," Fumika giggled.

Fuka nodded. "Kaede-nee really seems to like him."

When they were far enough away from the twins Kaede stopped running. She slowed to a much more comfortable and slower pace. "You know that I can walk on my own."

Kaede looked down and saw that she was still holding onto Negi's hand. The young ninja blushed and immediately dropped his hand. "Sorry!"

Negi shook his head. "What was with the two of them?"

Kaede squashed the blush and looked over just as he lowered his hood. "They were just my roommates. They used to be two of your students as well."

Negi paid that comment no mind and just nodded. Kamo climbed out onto his shoulder and looked at him curiously. "The real question is: How did you know you would need that skull to act out a play?"

Negi looked down at the skull in his right hand and nodded. "I didn't. I always carry it with me; never know when you might need one." He placed the human skull back in his cloak and continued walking.

Kaede and Kamo shared a look. The ermine put his finger to his head and swirled it around while indicating Negi. Kaede chuckled and nodded in agreement. A groan from Negi caught their attention.

"What's wrong?" Kaede asked.

Negi pointed straight ahead to indicate what caused his depression Mana was sitting on the edge of a fountain, polishing her rifle. She was dressed in dark blue sundress that fell down to her knees. She was wearing a pair of white sneakers that seemed to be very clean. Negi had to admit that she looked pretty in the outfit. It just didn't fit with the badass gunslinger image that she had going.

"You don't like Mana?" Kaede asked.

"No. But then again I don't really like many people at all. I just get the feeling that she wants to kill me," he said with a shiver.

Kaede laughed. As far as she could remember he had always felt that way around Mana. "Mana gives a lot of people that feeling. She's not so bad when you get to know her." Kaede ran towards the gunslinger, calling out her name. Negi begrudgingly followed behind her.

Mana looked up and gave Kaede a nod. She was about to go back to her gun when she noticed that Negi was with her as well. Mana would never admit it, but the mage gave her a feeling of uneasiness. There was just something about seeing the once kind boy turn into a cold man that bothered her. Mana couldn't help but admire him though. He had turned into such a strong and handsome figure that she couldn't help it.

"Mana?"

Mana shook her head and looked up to see Kaede looking down at her curiously. "Huh?"

"I asked if you wanted to go with us."

"Go with you where?" Mana asked cluelessly. She didn't want to admit that she hadn't been paying attention.

Kaede looked at Negi and he just shrugged. "We're going to the university science lab."

Mana looked at the two people in front of her and nodded. "Sure." She picked up her rifle and stood up. She slung the weapon over her shoulder and motioned for Kaede to lead the way. As she walked she found herself on Negi's right side and Kaede on his left. "Aren't you supposed to be with Konoka-san?" She asked suddenly.

Negi looked her over." Do you always carry a gun with you?" He shot back.

"It's my job. I'm in the biathlon so it doesn't look suspicious if I carry a rifle."

Negi nodded. "I need repairs." He lifted the cloak to reveal the busted arm.

Mana felt a little guilty about jumping all over him the way she did. She may even have apologized if Kaede hadn't interrupted. "There it is." She said pointing to a large white building.

Negi sighed and followed the girls into the building. After getting directions on where to go they got in the elevator. They went up a few floors and found themselves in a wide hall. Many people in white lab coats were rushing around the halls. The trio walked up to a door labeled: Robotics and Engineering Department. Mana opened the door and walked in first. Negi followed Kaede into the room. Several mechanical parts littered the floors and tables. Diagrams for various types of robots were scattered around the room. Negi even noticed that a couple of lifeless robots were hooked up to diagnostic like machinery.

Mana turned to Negi and stared hard at him. "I'm warning you now. She is a little eccentric."

As soon as she said that one of the side doors opened. A young girl with glasses rushed into the room. Her black hair was pulled back into two messy ponytails and her bangs hung freely in front of her green eyes. Her black knee length was dress was crooked and a little messy looking. Like the other people in the building she wore a white lab coat. In her hands was a clipboard and in her mouth a donut. She didn't even seem to notice them as she continued to mumble away.

"Hey Hakase," Mana called.

Hakase took the donut out of her mouth but continued to write. "If you intend to use more of my drones for target practice, then you can just…leave." When she looked at them the clipboard and her donut fell to the ground. Her eyes locked onto Negi and went wide. "Negi-sensei?"

"Oh crap," Negi muttered. He raised his arms to defend himself but it was too late. Hakase had already launched herself at him and was hugging him.

"Your back. Well of course your back, unless you're some kind of manifestation. And Kamo is with you to!" She rambled on. "Where did you go?! And how did-hwah?!" Hakase felt herself being lifted into the air. She looked helplessly at Kaede, who was holding her up by the back of her jacket.

"Calm down Hakase-dono," she said with a smile.

"Yeah, I need to talk with you for a minute," Mana replied. She released the scientist from Kaede and took her to the side. She was able to get through the explanation with no interruptions.

Hakase listened to the explanation and nodded when she felt it necessary. When Mana was done she had to admit that she was a little surprised. "He doesn't remember anything," she asked sadly. Mana shook her head. "W-well I don't know all that much about memory loss."

"We don't need help with that," Mana replied. "We need you to take a look at his arm. You'll see why. And try not to mention too much about his past. I think it would be best if he figured things out on his own."

Hakase nodded. "Leave it to me!" She turned around and waved for Negi to come over. Negi and Kaede walked over to her. "Hiya! My name is Hakase Satomi." She said holding out her hand.

Negi shook her hand awkwardly. How had she gone from hugging to hand shaking? Deciding not to ask he just gave her a blank look. "Um, you're the one that's going to fix my arm?"

Satomi nodded. "You bet! Just come with me." She led them over to what looked like a small table. On the table there was a green hospital like cloth. Next to the table was a tray of surgical like tools. "Sit down and rest your arm on the table.

Negi pulled off the cloak and did as he was told. Hakase looked down at the arm and nodded. "Synthetic skin and metal plating both appear to be well designed. Looks like some fried circuitry," she mumbled stroking her chin.

"Can you fix it?" Kaede asked.

Satomi laughed in an almost maniacal way when she asked that. "Of course I can. Piece of cake." She turned around and picked up what looked like some kind of headgear. She placed it on her head and turned back around. At the front of the strange were several lenses. "Okay. First I have to remove the synthetic skin. So where do the cybernetics end?"

"About 12 centimeters below the shoulder."

She felt around and nodded. "I can feel it." She grabbed a marker and made a line where the synthetic skin stopped. Then she grabbed a scalpel and made several precise incisions. When she was done peeled the skin away and gasped. "Wow! The metal plating here is very well designed. It even gives the illusion of muscle so it matches your other arm!"

The others listened to her rants and shared a strange look with one another. Next she grabbed a weird drill like tool and removed the damaged metal plate. She flipped down the magnifier on her head and worked diligently at removing the frayed wires. After what seemed like an hour she was finished. She grabbed a new set of wires and worked on connecting them to the rest of the circuitry. It was another half hour before she said anything.

"The craftsmanship is really amazing. Do you mind me asking who did it?" She asked, using a set of needle nose pliers to tweak one of the wires.

Negi shook his head. "His name was Hakase Jun." Satomi jumped causing a small surge of pain throughout the part of his arm that was still flesh. "Dammit," he hissed.

"Negi-kun are you okay?" Kaede asked worriedly.

"S-sorry!" Satomi replied quickly.

"What the hell was that?!" Mana asked the scientist.

Negi assured the girls that he was fine and looked at Satomi. "Is he a relative?"

Satomi went right back to fixing up his arm. After a minute of silence she nodded. "He's my brother."

This revelation made Kaede and Mana stare at her in shock. "You never talk about a brother," Kaede said.

"Did you two have a falling out?" Kamo asked.

"…Yes." She answered. She connected one of the wires and nodded. "We had an argument a long time ago and he sort of disowned the family. Try moving your arm."

Negi did as he was told and moved his arm. He could bend it at the joint and move his fingers like it had never been damaged. "I'm impressed," he said sincerely. "You are his sister."

"All we need to do is replace the plating and the skin." She grabbed another plate and placed it over the exposed wiring. "Mana, hand me that tool shaped like a duck." Mana did as she was told. At the end of the tool were three prongs that started to spark when Satomi pressed the button. She ran the tool carefully along the lines of the plate to connect it to the others. "How is he? My brother?"

Negi looked at her and nodded. "Last time I saw him, he was doing well."

Satomi smiled and continued her work. She would never be able to admit it, but she still cared about her brother a lot. The rest of the hour was spent in silence while Satomi replaced the synthetic skin. When she was done she led the rest of them down to the entrance. Negi tried to offer her payment for the parts she used but she waved him off. She said that it was enough just know that he was alright. Negi was a little confused by the statement but went with it anyways. The rest of the day had been spent touring the academy and going out to lunch. Kaede and Mana were excellent tour guides and companions. Negi liked the way they didn't pressure him to talk like Asuna and Konoka did. It made him feel a little more comfortable around them.

It was growing dark when they finally made their way back to the dorms. The sun was setting below the horizon, bathing them in an orange glow. When they reached the entrance of the dorms Negi turned and looked at them. The girls stopped talking and looked up at him. He appeared to be thinking of what to say next.

"You don't have to thank us," Kaede laughed. "We helped you out because we wanted to." Kamo looked at her from his perch on her shoulder. Something was catching his attention about her. It was giving him dirty old man thoughts.

"Well anyways, I owe you one."

Mana sniffed and shifted her rifle. "I think you did us a favor by not killing us last night." Negi blinked at her as if he had no idea what she was talking about. "Don't play that. You could have killed us if you wanted to. Couldn't you?" She asked quietly.

Negi just smirked at her and walked into the building leaving the two girls outside. Kamo apologized to the girls and jumped down from Kaede's shoulder. He managed to make it inside the door just before it closed. Mana stared at the door and she felt herself tense in anger. There was something about the way that the mage looked at her that made her feel so confused. She looked at Kaede, who seemed oblivious to what had just happened. Mana shook her head. This was going to be a long journey for all of them.

* * *

"So what brings you here Takamichi?"

Takamichi looked at his host with a thin lipped smile. A small girl no more than ten years of age looked back at him. She had long blond hair and pale blue eyes that were the color of the sea. She was dressed in a black nightgown that gave her a doll like appearance. In her hands she clutched a stuffed rabbit that had a bandage over one eye. Takamichi knew better than to be deceived by the sweet and innocent look on her face. Her ice cold glare made sure of that. He watched the blond drag her tongue over particularly long canines. Takamichi fixed his glasses and stared at her with an almost teasing smile.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush with this. I need your help," he admitted sheepishly.

"The great Takahata T. Takamichi needs my help?" The girl asked in a teasing voice.

Takamichi slapped his hand down on the table. "I'm not joking. I really need your help."

The young girl cackled and tossed a strand of blond hair behind her ear. "You know that I will require payment," she licked her lips.

Takamichi sighed and nodded. "Fine. Will you help me…Eva?"

Evangeline smirked and giggled in an evil way. "Of course I'll help out an old friend. We're gonna have a hell of a time." She cackled evilly again.

Takamichi sighed. He knew that he could over power her out in this world if it came to it. He also knew that she could help him become stronger. All in order to live up to the name Crimson Wing and make his friends proud. So why did it feel like he just sold his soul to the devil?

**End Chapter

* * *

**

**Well everyone, that's the end of this chapter. Just some filler really. Trying to attempt to have Negi getting a little more comfortable with the girls as well as bring Takamichi into the story. Tell me what you guys thought. Remember: Every time you fail to review god kills a cabbit. Remember those little things from Tenchi Muyo? Anyways, till next time!**

**Itachi: Back to the Tsukuyomi with you!**

**Me: O.o (Screams like little girl.)**


	5. Chapter 5: A Shadow of the Past

**I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. Especially my newcomers and especially my loyal reviewers from the first fic. Before we get started I would like to address some concerns that I've received from my reviewers as well as my other readers.**

**Kotarou- I have decided that Kotarou will most likely appear in my fic in some way or another. I'm just not sure how serious of a part he will play. **

**Mana- I have received a lot of questions as to why Mana is the way she is. The way I see it she likes to be in charge of a situation. And when she isn't its just hard for her to deal with it. You'll see.**

**Negi- It will be revealed later on where Negi learned all of his techniques. For those of you who want to see more magic, you will.**

**Disclaimer Time**

**Hakase: The scientific theory of the disclaimer is that-**

**Me: Just read the damn thing!**

**Hakase: He yelled at me! Get him Chachamaru!**

**Chacha: Yes Hakase!**

**Me: I don't own Negima! (Ducks under laser beam.)

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: A Shadow of the Past**

Negi woke up early this morning. He ran a hand through his hair and looked up at the ceiling of the dorm room. His trained senses picked up the sound of Konoka and Asuna's light breathing. Both of them were still asleep; they didn't have to be at work for another hour or so. Negi sat up on the couch and sighed. He decided that it would be better for him to go for a run than to sit around here. The barriers he put up around the room would alert him if anyone tried to get into the room while he was away. Negi looked at the sleeping Kamo and shook his head. The ermine had gorged himself on sushi and wouldn't wake up anytime soon. Quietly, so as not to wake the girls, he got dressed in the clothes that Konoka had cleaned for him last night. Then after slipping on his shoes he slid out of the door.

Negi walked down the dark corridors of the dorms, stretching his muscles. He had only been there for one day and he was already able to remember the layout. That didn't surprise him though. He always had a good sense of direction. On his way to the doors he had to dodge a fair amount of girls that were getting up early to go to the baths Konoka mentioned last night. For just a minute Negi allowed his mind to wonder. If he used to be a teacher, then how many of these girls had he taught? When he reached the door he opened it and was hit with a blast of cold morning air. He shook his head and started to run.

'_Baka! Why are you even thinking about stuff like that?' _He scolded mentally. _'Nothing that those girls say is true. My only concern should be protecting Konoka and Setsuna-Ojou-sama. So why can't I help but think about what they said?'_

In an attempt at clearing his thoughts of the girls he thought about his fellow knights. He felt like he had been away from home far too long. It had only been a day or so since he came here to Mahora. When you only know one thing though, that one thing is everything to you. He thought of the headquarters, his old teammates, and even the chief. That was surprising, since like most people his boss drove him insane. Still the chief was a good man that had looked out for him since he joined the organization. Negi was so distracted by his thoughts that he didn't notice the other jogger just in front of him. Unfortunately the other runner didn't seem to be paying attention either. They crashed into one another and hit the ground with a loud thump.

Negi groaned and rubbed the back of his head. He stood up and looked down to se who had run into him. The person he had run into jumped up and rubbed his back. He was young man, maybe in his late twenties. His messy brown hair fell down in front of a handsome face with dark green eyes. The man was dressed in a black and gray training suit. He was almost as tall as Negi and had a slightly more muscular build. He was definitely someone that liked to stay in shape. The man looked back at Negi and smiled.

"Sorry about that," he replied sheepishly. "I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going."

Negi shook his head and waved him off. "Neither was I."

The man nodded again and took off. Negi watched him go with a calculating look on his face. He could feel a magical signature around the young man, but he needed to wait for him to do something wrong. Last night he attacked a man named Seruhiko because he felt a magical signature. Afterwards he was unfortunate to learn that Seruhiko was a teacher at the school. He was also one of Konoemon's trusted mages. No he would wait and see what happened with this new mage. All he had to do was keep an eye on him. Negi turned back around and continued running. As he headed further and further away from the dorms he started to get strange feelings. Feelings of familiarity.

After what seemed like an eternity of running he found a bench to sit down on. He buried his head in his hands and took deep breaths of air. This place was so confusing to him. How could he feel so alone in a place that had such strong feelings of familiarity? That wasn't the only thing that bothered him about the school. No matter where he went he could feel a magical signature of some sort. Back at headquarters that wasn't much of a problem because almost every member of the order was a mage. However, in a school like this there shouldn't be so many signatures. Yet the place was crawling with mages or at least potential mages. He was going to have his hands full carrying out his mission with all these signatures. Even some of the mundanes that were left untouched by the magic were powerful. Asuna and that girl Ku Fei were proof of that. Speaking of Asuna, it was almost time for him to escort her and Konoka to work.

Negi stood up from the bench and stretched his legs out again. Just as he started running there was sharp pain in his head. His hands flew up to his head, trying to alleviate the pain. There were voices in his head, soft and gentle. The only problem was that there were no pictures to go along with the voices. It was like he was trying to relive a memory that never happened.

"_I'm pitiful."_ That voice, it sounded so familiar.

A picture of a young redheaded boy entered his mind. The boy was sitting in a giant drum of water under the moonlit sky. There was someone else with him in the drum of heated water. Unfortunately, he couldn't get an image on the second person.

"_The only pitiful thing would be if you up and quit," _said a second female voice. The voice was calm and soothing. It sounded like someone he knew but he just wasn't sure. _"Rest easy. Come here again when you're in pain. At the very least you'll have a warm bath waiting."_

In the time that it took the memory to come, it disappeared even quicker. "What the hell was that?" Negi asked himself. He was breathing hard and sweat had begun dripping down his face. "Was that a…memory?"

"Are you okay?"

Negi looked up and saw Setsuna and Ku Fei standing over him. Both of them wore worried expressions on their faces. Negi stood up slowly and cracked the muscles in his neck. "I'm fine. Why are you two out so early?" He asked inquiringly.

Setsuna shifted Yuunagi slightly so that Negi could see it more clearly. "It was my turn to do patrol on the campus."

Ku Fei nodded, her hair flailing wildly. "I was out for my morning training," she replied energetically. "I practice every morning!"

"What about you Negi-san?"

Negi looked at Setsuna with a blank face. "I was out for a run," he answered in his melancholic monotone.

"Are you coming to the café?"

"It is my job to protect you and Konoka-Ojou-sama." Setsuna hated being referred to as a job but she ignored it. Negi looked over at Ku Fei and nodded, "What about you?"

Ku Fei nodded and smiled. "The food is good and cheap. Perfect for us broke college students."

"Well we better hurry up and get back then," Setsuna replied.

The walk back to the dorms was quiet and uneventful. Negi didn't pay much attention to the conversation that the girls were having. All of his thoughts were preoccupied with what had occurred earlier. He was so caught up in his own little world that he didn't notice they had already reached the dorm room.

"Are you going to open the door?" Ku Fei asked.

Negi shook his head and stared blankly at the door in front of him. He glared at Ku Fei in an evil way that made her skin crawl. He opened the door and walked inside. Konoka was sitting on the couch watching Asuna run around to get ready for work. She was dressed in their work uniform. A long black and white checkered skirt that fell down to her knees and a black short sleeved shirt. Her shoes were black and shiny. Kaede sat next to her on the couch dressed in thigh length black skirt and a purple shirt. When Negi looked at her he heard the same voice that he heard earlier. Could that girl in the memory have been Kaede?

"Negi-kun?" Konoka asked, waving her hand in front his face.

Negi blinked and looked at Konoka. "Yes, Ojou-sama?"

"First of all stop calling me Ojou-sama," she scolded. "And that came for you this morning."

Negi followed her finger to the black duffle bag that was sitting on her bed. He immediately ran over to the bag and checked it over. There was a white piece of paper attached to the front of the bag. Negi picked up the paper and began to read the note written in a messy scrawl.

_How's it going Negi? I thought that you might be able to use a change of clothes and some other items. I had one of our contacts in the area drop this off for you._

_Kaze_

_P.S. There's something in the staff parking lot that you might be happy to see._

"Who's it from?" Kamo asked. He was waiting on Asuna's shoulders.

"Kaze," Negi replied.

He opened the bag and smiled at the stuff inside. There were some extra clothes in the bag as well as a few knives, and various magical catalysts. "Do I have time to take a shower?"

Asuna looked at her watch and nodded. "Only if you hurry."

Negi nodded. He grabbed some spare clothes and ran toward the bathroom. Halfway there he snapped his fingers and turned around. "Almost forgot." He ran back to the bag and picked out a couple of items. One was a small thin box wrapped in brown paper and the other was long and thick, also wrapped in brown paper. "Eishun-sama wanted the two of you to have these." He presented the smaller package to Konoka and the longer to Setsuna before disappearing into the bathroom.

There was a small silence while the girls stared down at the packages. The only sound in the entire dorm was the sound of the water running in the shower. That is until Asuna broke the silence.

"Well? Are you just going to stare at them or are you going to open them?"

Konoka unwrapped hers first and opened the box. Inside was a silver chain with a locket at the end that was shaped like a cherry blossom. Konoka slowly opened the locket to reveal a picture on the inside. It was a picture of Eishun, a very young Konoka, and another woman that the girls assumed to be Konoka's mother. Tears slipped down Konoka's eyes and she ran her finger of the locket.

"This belonged to my mother," she whispered. She wiped the tears from her eyes and took the necklace out of the box. "After she died, daddy used to carry it everywhere with him. I always wanted to wear it, to look like my mother."

"Is that your mom in the picture?" Kaede asked.

Konoka nodded. Ku Fei smiled and took the necklace from Konoka. "You look just like her," she said. She walked around to Konoka's back and fixed the necklace around her neck.

"Thank you Ku-chan," Konoka said with a smile. "What did you get Secchan?" She asked turning back around.

Setsuna was holding a long knife in her left hand made in the style of a wakizashi. The blade was made of polished silver and the hilt was ebony steel. Carved into the blade were flaming cherry blossoms and on the hilt the Konoe family crest. Setsuna stared at the blade in surprise. Asuna walked up to her and placed her hand on Setsuna's shoulder to make sure that she was okay.

"Setsuna?" She asked.

Setsuna looked at the redhead and smiled. "This is Jouen. It was Eishun-sama's favorite wakizashi. I used to sneak into the training rooms and practice with it. One time he caught me and I thought I was in trouble," she chuckled. "He took me aside and told me that one day I would be ready to use this sword. I never thought I would get to though."

"He was always full of surprises."

The girls jumped and turned around. Negi was standing in the doorway of the bathroom already dressed. They hadn't even heard the water stop. Negi was dressed in a pair of black jeans and a loose fitting t-shirt that was red in color. Over all that he wore a white calf length trench coat. On the front of the coat were straps that were used to hold it closed in the winter. The lapels and the inside of the coat were a dark purple color. The scary rings that they had seen the other night were back on his left hand. His magic ring was on his right hand as well as another ring that bore the crest of the Knight's of Templar. He leaned against the wall on his left shoulder and ran his right hand through his long hair. At that moment the girls couldn't help but notice how peaceful he looked.

His eyes locked with Kaede's, cool and unreadable. Kaede stared back at him, unable to tear her eyes away from his own. The rest of the girls looked between Kaede and Negi with confused looks. Kamo looked at the two of them curiously.

"Is there a reason that the two of you are staring into each others eyes like lovers," he asked with a smirk.

Kaede blushed and broke off her gaze with Negi. Negi just looked calmly at Kamo; he didn't even bat an eye from the ermine's teasing. He was used to it by now. Instead his only response was to walk over o the door and put his shoes on. On his way past Kaede he looked at the young ninja with a small smirk. Kaede blushed and looked away, earning more confused looks from her friends. Negi slipped on his boots and walked over to the door.

He put his hand on the doorknob and looked back at the others. "The gunslinger is here. Time to go."

Negi twisted the doorknob and opened the door to reveal Mana poised to knock. Cool blue eyes met with blank brown ones. Negi smiled crookedly at her and maneuvered himself between her and the door. When he was outside he called back, "I have something to do. I'll meet you there."

"I wonder what that was about." Ku Fei asked.

Asuna shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. "He's weird! Now let's get a move on!"

The girls all filed out of the room one by one. When Kaede walked by, Mana couldn't help but ask, "What are you blushing about?"

"Why are you blushing?" Kaede retorted.

"I'm not blushing," Mana replied indignantly. She could feel her face heating up even more and knew that she had to be blushing.

* * *

"I wonder where Negi-kun is," Ku said out of the blue. She had begun to play with the straw in her drink out of boredom.

Kaede, Mana, Ku Fei, Setsuna and Kamo were sitting at an outdoor table that belonged to the café where Asuna and Konoka worked. Each one of them had a drink in front of them. Unlike yesterday the weather today was quite cool, so they all had warm drinks. Only a few of the outdoor tables were taken up by customers. Most of them had decided that it was better to take refuge in the warmth of the store. Setsuna looked at Ku Fei with a rueful smile.

"And why is that I wonder?" She asked teasingly.

Ku Fei glared at her. "It's not like that." She sighed and suddenly looked rather downcast. "It's just, when he came back; I thought things would be like old times."

Setsuna grimaced and nodded. "I know. I think that we all thought like that."

Kamo scratched his head and suddenly found his coffee very interesting. "I'm sorry. For springing all of this on you, I mean."

Kaede laughed and patted Kamo on the head. "It's okay. At least we know that the two of you are okay."

"I just want to know why he joined the C.M.C.F." Mana replied.

Kamo was about to reply when the loud sound of a motor cut him off. The girls all turned around and saw Negi sitting astride a black and purple motorcycle. The bikes sleek design shimmered in the morning sun. Negi smiled as he stepped off the bike, his white trench coat sweeping out behind him. Hanging at his sides were his swords. He scanned the area and his eyes landed on the table of girls staring at him with open mouths. He nodded and walked towards them; he stepped over the chain that divided the tables from the sidewalk and made straight for the table. He ignored the blushing group of girls that walked by him and took a seat between Kaede and Ku Fei. It was a good second before he realized the girls were staring at him and Kamo looked angry.

"What?" He asked in confusion.

"You have a motorcycle?" Setsuna asked.

"You know I love riding on that thing. Why didn't you call me?!" Kamo cried.

Negi shrugged. "Guess I kinda forgot."

"Negi-kun I just saw you pull up!" They turned around and saw Konoka looking at him with shining eyes. "Your bike is so cool. Can I ride it?!" She asked excitedly.

Negi looked at her with an 'are you insane' kind of look. He was about to tell her no when he noticed Setsuna looking at him with a warning look. If he said no then she could technically make him. Negi sighed and nodded. "Maybe some other time," he said tightly.

Konoka cheered then cleared her throat. She was supposed to be working after all. "Can I get you something to drink?" She asked cheerfully.

"Just some coffee is fine," he answered.

Konoka nodded and ran back inside to get his coffee for him. "She's very energetic," he commented to himself.

Setsuna chuckled and nodded. "She's been that way ever since we were little."

"Ever since I've known Konoka-dono, she's had a childish mentality about her," Kaede said with a smile.

"I think it's sort of cute," Ku Fei said with a giggle.

Mana sniffed. "That's because you're just like her," she teased. Ku Fei crossed her arms and glared playfully at Mana.

"Being with these people makes me feel my age," Negi whispered to Kamo. The girls had lapsed into a spirited conversation so they didn't hear him.

"You do know that they are older than you right?" Kamo smirked.

Negi sat back in his chair and smirked. "It's not your age; it's how young you feel that counts." Negi pulled out a pack of cigarettes and pulled one out with his teeth before offer one to Kamo.

"Well said old man," Kamo replied. He pulled out a cigarette and smirked.

Negi smirked back and lit the cigarette for Kamo before lighting his own. For a brief second the girls looked up at the two. None of them really liked the idea of him smoking, especially so near to them. On the other hand they had never seen him look so relaxed since he came back. Most of the time he was ridged and on alert, but now he was peaceful. He and Kamo simply smoked and looked at one another. It was like they were carrying on a conversation that the girls couldn't hear. It wasn't long before Konoka and Asuna walked back to the table with Negi's drink.

Just as Asuna and Konoka were walking up to the table, there was a man in his early forties walking by. When he walked by Asuna he reached out and pinched her on the butt. Asuna let out a small squeak of surprise before turning around and slapping the guy. The man called her a foul name and reached back to hit her. Mana and Kaede both jumped up to defend their friend. Setsuna reached for Yuunagi, with the intent to kill burning in her eyes. Before any of them could make any progress Negi grabbed the man's arm. He kicked him in the back of the leg bringing him to his knees and gave the arm a sharp twist. There was a loud cracking sound and the man screamed in pain. Negi kicked him in the back and knocked him to the ground. The man scampered away with a pained whimper.

Negi sniffed and sat back down at the table. "Here…here's your coffee," Konoka offered the cup of hot liquid to him. Negi nodded in thanks and took a sip of the coffee.

Asuna's eyes lit up and she smiled at Negi. "Thanks for the help Negi! Though, of course I could have handled him myself."

The mage opened one eye to look at his roommate. "I don't like for girls to be taken advantage of," he answered casually.

"Some things never change," Konoka giggled. She plucked the cigarette from Negi and Kamo's hands, threw them on the ground and snuffed them out with her foot.

"What's the big deal Konoka-nee-san?!" Kamo asked.

"This is a non-smoking section."

"Then why's there an ashtray on the table?" Negi asked calmly.

Konoka stuttered for a minute and then replied, "It's still bad for you!"

"Shit. Your just as bad as…never mind."

"Just as bad as whom?" Ku Fei asked.

"…"

The rest of the girls shrugged, Konoka stretched and yawned. "I think I want to sit down before the rush." She walked around the table and took a seat. That seat just so happened to be Setsuna's lap.

Negi saw this and resumed drinking his coffee while covertly noting the reactions of the others. Judging by the way most of them ignored it; this must have been something that happened often. Setsuna was blushing madly and Kamo had one of the biggest grins on his face that Negi had ever seen. The one that caught his attention the most was Asuna. The redhead looked a little miffed with the scene in front of her. Why was she so mad though? Did she not agree with the idea of two girls being together in an intimate way such as that? Or did she just not agree with this particular pair? Negi shrugged and leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes. He felt a weight in his lap and his eyes shot open.

"What are you doing?" He asked coolly.

Asuna looked back at him innocently. "I wanted to sit down to."

The girls shook their heads in amusement at Asuna's childish tactic of using a pout to get what she wanted. Negi was about to reply when something caught his attention out the corner of his eye. Over at one of the tables was a man reading the newspaper. Negi got an odd feeling from the man and surveyed the rest of the area. Across the street were two more men on motorcycles. He couldn't see their faces because both of them were wearing black helmets. On the same side of the street as the café there was a young man standing at the corner. He was wearing a black leather jacket and talking on his cell phone.

"After work I think I might go to the baths," Asuna said.

"I haven't been in there for a long time. Mostly just showers," Kaede replied. "Sounds like a good idea."

Negi gently tapped Mana on her thigh. The gunslinger looked over at him with curious eyes. Negi didn't talk to her or try to get her attention unless it was absolutely necessary. He held up four fingers under the table. He then pointed towards the man with the paper, across the street, and down towards the man with the phone. Mana noticed him looking at her behind Asuna's back and gave him a small nod. She reached down and pulled up the hem of her skirt slightly, revealing that she had two 9mm pistols holstered around her thighs. Negi nodded. Being a professional himself it didn't take him long to recognize another.

"What about you Negi? Negi? Hellllooooooo!" Asuna cried, trying to get his attention. Negi looked up at her, slightly confused as to why she was calling him. "What about you? Still hate baths?"

Negi was now completely confused. When had he ever hated baths? Instead of voicing that opinion he decided to try something else. Maybe one of these girls was the voice he had had heard earlier in his 'memory.' He just had to be subtle about it.

"I prefer open aired baths," he replied nonchalantly.

Many of the girls gave him curious glances at this revelation. Kaede on the other hand was staring at him in surprise. The ninja shook her head and looked back down at the table. She was fast but not so fast that Negi didn't notice the shifting emotions on her face.

'_Does he remember that?'_ Kaede thought hopefully. _'No, that's stupid! Why would he remember something like that? It would make more sense for him to remember Asuna and Konoka though. Still, he looked pretty thoughtful when he said it.'_

Next thing she heard was Negi yelling for them all to get down. She looked up just in time to see him dump Asuna on the ground and flip up the coffee table all in one swift motion. The table flew up, blocking some knives that were thrown from the right. Negi leapt across and tackled Konoka and Setsuna to the ground. Luckily, he did because some more knives flew overhead, just missing the girl's heads. It was then that Kaede realized where the attacks were coming from. She saw two men running down the street together. Mana and Ku Fei leapt up and started to chase after the two men. The two men across the street hopped on their bikes and revved up the engines. They took off in the opposite direction of the other two men.

Negi did a quick scan to make sure that Konoka and Setsuna were okay before he ran through the slightly panicked crowd of café patrons. Kamo grabbed onto him and went along for the ride. Negi hopped over the chain and jumped onto his own bike. He felt a pair of arms around his waist and craned his neck around to see Kaede had jumped onto the bike with him. Not bothering to argue he gunned the engine and took off after the men on the bikes. They had a pretty good head start so Negi really had to speed through the crowded streets. He weaved in and out of cars; the wind whipping his and Kaede's hair fiercely. Kaede tightened her grip around Negi's waist, she wasn't used to the high speeds of the bike and it had her a little scared.

Negi saw the assailants make a turn up ahead. He cut across traffic and accelerated the bike down an alley. Just as he got near the end, their attackers sped across their eyesight. Negi pulled out onto the street and continued his pursuit of the men. One of the men noticed that they were being chased. He reached into coat and pulled out a compact SMG. The man reached behind with the gun and fired at them in short bursts. Negi quickly used his magic to protect them from the attack. The bullets hit the shield and bounced off harmlessly.

"Reach around and take the handle bars," Negi called loudly.

Kaede reached around the mage and did as she was told. Once Negi was sure that she could keep them steady he let go of the handlebars. He reached in his jacket and pulled out his Jericho. He fired a few shots and one of the bullets grazed the man's arm, causing him to lose a little bit of balance. Negi took advantage and fired two more precise shots at the bike. One hit the muffler and the other hit the tire, shredding it. The man finally lost balance and he flipped his bike over. The man hit the ground head first, breaking his neck in the process. Kaede pulled the handlebars to the right just in time to dodge the errant wreckage of the bike.

The first man smirked at the wreckage of his partner. That distraction would give him the amount of time he needed to make his escape. He gunned the accelerator but instead of gaining speed he was losing it. There was an unseen weight that was keeping him and the bike from moving. Suddenly the weight was lifted and the bike shot forward. He lost control of the bike and wrecked. He hit the ground hard and the dragged him, rolling over his body before skidding to a halt. Negi pulled up next to the now twitching man and dismounted from the bike. He reached down and yanked the helmet off of him to reveal a face of only twenty years. Negi grabbed his shirt and pulled him up to face him.

"Why did you attack Konoka and Setsuna-Ojou-sama?!" He demanded angrily. The man only groaned in response. Negi shook him and pulled him closer. **"Tell me!" **Kaede flinched as he delivered a sharp punch to the man's face.

The man coughed up some blood and smiled at Negi. "Wh-what…makes y-you think…think this (huff) was about (puff) th-them?" The man breathed.

"What was it about then?!" Kamo cried.

The man let out a raspy laugh. He started taking in sharp breaths of air. Finally he shuddered one last time and his eyes went blank. Negi stood up and looked up at Kaede. She looked a little confused but at the same time also a little determined. Negi and Kamo looked at one another and shook their heads. Who hired the men to carry out the attack? Why were they so desperate as to attack them out in broad daylight? Most importantly: Who was their target if not Konoka and Setsuna? Things seemed to be getting more complicated than the young mage ever thought they would.

* * *

After what had happened that day Negi and the others didn't leave Konoka and Setsuna alone for more than a few seconds. Mana had 'accidentally killed her guy which just so happened to be the only demon of the group. Ku Fei captured her guy, but he killed himself rather than give them any information. By the time Konoka and Asuna got off of their shifts it was rather late in the day. After shopping for some clothes for Negi on Konoka's insistence, the group made their way back to the school. It was dark by the time they reached the dorms and most of the students were also coming back from the city. Negi stopped at the entrance to the dorms and stared down at the ground. This may have been his only chance to ask, so he decided to take advantage of it.

"Nagase," he called silently. Kaede turned around and looked at him with a smiling face. The rest of the girls looked a little surprised that he was actually talking to someone. "Can I talk to you? Alone," he added, looking at the other girls.

Kaede looked a little shocked at what he was asking. The rest of the girls also looked more than a little surprised. Kamo looked at Negi and nodded. The two of them had talked earlier so he knew what his big brother was up to. The ermine leapt off his shoulder and onto Asuna's with some prodding from the ermine and a reassuring smile from Kaede, the girls finally left her alone with Negi. Kaede walked back down the stairs so that she was standing just inches away from Negi. When Negi looked at her with his piercing stare, her eyes darted to the side. There was a long silence before he spoke up.

"I remember you," he whispered.

Kaede's eyes opened wide and she stared back at Negi. "Y-You remember me?" a gamut of emotions ran through her at that very moment. She was overjoyed at the thought that he remembered her. For some reason it made her feel even better that she was the only one he seemed to remember.

"I'm not really sure," he replied quietly. This caused her spirits to drop and made her look at him in confusion. Negi walked closer to her, running a hand through his hair. "There isn't much that I can remember of my past. But this one memory came to me earlier this morning. I'm much younger and I'm in a giant drum of water with another person." Kaede felt a tingle running through her; she was the one he remembered. "The other person is a shadow, but judging from the way you acted at the café, I would say that person was you."

Kaede blushed. "You saw me then?"

Negi nodded. "There's something I have to ask you Kaede. Something about the past."

Kaede blinked but nodded for him to continue. She waited for him to ask the question. A question that could possibly change the way she would see him, forever.

**End Chapter

* * *

**

**Is anyone wondering what the question is? Well too bad. You have to wait until the next chapter to find out. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Please review and let me know what you think. Just some more filler but I think it works.**

**Chacha: I have discovered him!**

**Me: Uh-oh! See ya later! Hopefully:(**


	6. Chapter 6: Eliminating the Gray

**Well, what have we got here? Criticism. And a lot of it to. From my friends and from a reviewer. If I want criticism I'll go to Eternal Longing. Eternal knew how to criticize the right way! Anyways, thank you all who have read and reviewed.**

**Brave-Vigilante: I understand how you could see that I was pushing his bad boy side, I was merely trying to show that he hadn't become so soft so early on in the fic. First of all every main character of mine in every story I've ever written (even the ones not posted) smokes because I do in real life. Same with the trench coats because I own about 11 of them. You went too far with the jet and Matrix comments though. I hate the matrix and trench coats came out centuries before that movie. But if you don't like then don't read, no ones forcing you to. I realize this whole rant is rather tasteless. However, I hate people who read a story and then only review when they find something wrong. Especially when they've never written a story of their own. When you post a good story of your own, then come and tell me I suck.**

**I would like to apologize to everyone else for that tasteless rant of mine. I normally don't do that, but people like that annoy me. So I am sorry. Now on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I mourn for the loss of my milk duds. I do not own Negima nor do I own milk duds. Anymore.

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Eliminating the Gray**

Kaede stared up at the ceiling of her dark room. The ninja had been up all night going over the events of the day in her mind. The supposed attack on Konoka and Setsuna hadn't been an attack on them at all. At least that's what one of the bikers made it sound like. The rest of the day hadn't been all that bad. They ate out and then went for a little shopping. Konoka just insisted that they get Negi some 'cuter' clothes. It wasn't until they got back to the campus that things took an odd turn. Negi asked her to stay behind so that he could speak with her. She didn't see a problem with this. After all it wasn't like he wanted to try and fight her again. He just wanted to ask her a question. Although with the question he asked it probably would have been easier to fight him again.

Kaede rolled over on her side and sighed quietly. She could hear the gentle breathing of the twins from their bed. Most of the time she had no problem getting to sleep. In fact, sleeping was one of her favorite pastimes. Tonight however she had no such luxury of sleep. It was all ruined. All by one question that kept nagging her at the back of her mind.

**Flashback**

"There's something I have to ask you Kaede," Negi said softly. "Something about the past."

Kaede watched Negi lower his eyes to the ground. Whatever he wanted to ask must have been a difficult question. "It's alright. I'm going to be glad to try and help you remember," she said with a reassuring smile.

Negi nodded and took a breath. He learned from his training that breathing calmly was a good ay to remain in control of a situation. A slight breeze picked up, blowing their hair around slightly. It was a very tense moment for the ninja as her mind ran through the possibilities. After what seemed like an eternity Negi looked back up at her. His face was a study in calmness, except for his eyes. There was something in them that Kaede couldn't quite place. She took a step closer and waited calmly for him to ask his question.

"…Were we ever in love?"

Kaede's face turned as red as a cherry and she found herself stuttering helplessly. "I-I-I-I…" It was like she was a record that was stuck.

Negi held his hand up to her and waved. "Take your time in finding the answer. When you do, you know where to find me."

**Flashback Ended**

Kaede sighed. Just how was she supposed to respond to a question like that? It wasn't exactly a yes or no question. Well, she supposed it was. It was just one of those really difficult to answer yes or no questions. It was obvious that sleep was not going to come to her either. She wouldn't have been so annoyed with this if she didn't have class later that day. Kaede threw off her covers and sat on the edge of her bed. She rubbed her eyes and stood up before making her way to a desk that looked out the window. She never understood why she had a desk in her dorm. Neither she nor her roommates were very studious. She dropped down in the chair and opened the window. Allowing the early morning scents to make her memory run.

'_Why didn't I just answer his question? I knew the answer. I shouldn't be losing sleep over something like this. So why is it bothering me so much?'_

'_**I think we both know the answer to that,' **_said a voice in her head.

'_Who are you?'_ Kaede asked mentally.

'_**Call me a guide. Sort of like the North Star,'**_ said the voice again.

'_Riigghhhtt. I don't know why I didn't just answer him. I mean the answer should have been simple right?'_

'_**Should it?'**_

'_Yes! We were never in love. Just friends. There were no romantic feelings between the two of us!' _She cried mentally.

'_**That last statement is only half true. Isn't it?'**_

'_What is that supposed to mean?'_

'_**Come on, haven't you ever wondered why you were so upset when he left. And why it still hurts you today?'**_

'…_We were really good friends.'_

'_**Ha! Keep telling yourself that!' **_The voice laughed.

'_You know you aren't helping any!'_ Kaede shouted back. _'Can you just leave me alone?'_

'_**If you want. I will be back though, anytime you need me just give a call.'**_

"Yeah, like that's going to happen," Kaede muttered.

"Kaede-nee?" Asked a weary voice. Kaede turned around to see that Fumika was awake and staring at her through heavy lidded eyes. "Who're you talking to?"

Kaede smiled at the petite girl. "No one. Get back to sleep."

Fumika nodded. Instead of walking back to her bed she just collapsed on the floor. Kaede shook her head and stood up. She walked over to the fallen girl and picked her up in her arms. She walked over to Fumika's bed and gently put down the sleeping girl down. What was she going to do about this situation? She yawned and decided that she should try and get some more sleep. After all, she couldn't do anything about this problem right now. It could wait till she saw him again today.

* * *

Negi was lying on the couch with one arm draped over his face. Why had he asked her such a stupid question? Of course the answer was no. Hell, he wasn't even sure if that was her in the memory. For all he knew that could have been anyone. The only problem was that didn't explain her reaction or why he got a feeling of familiarity whenever he was near her. He didn't want to even think about the funny feeling he got when he was near her. It was a feeling of comfort and trust. Something that he couldn't ever remember feeling in his life. Maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration; there were maybe one or two more people that he trusted. Then again there was another person on campus that made him feel the same way.

He got the same feeling around Mana. Sure she didn't make him feel comfortable not at all. But he did get the feeling that he could trust her. The gunslinger also felt familiar to him. If these were the things that he associated with love, then he should probably ask her the same question. No, that wouldn't be such a good idea. Kaede seemed to be a lot more understanding then Mana. In the short time that he had known the gunslinger, he could tell that she had two moods. Silent and abrasive. If he asked this question he could very well be shot. He preferred the first mood much better. Getting shot would end his mission pretty quick.

There were many things that concerned Negi at this point. The men that had attacked them yesterday. Who hired them? And who were they hired to kill? Something else that worried him was the feelings he got when he was around Mana and Kaede. He didn't really mind the feeling of familiarity; it just unnerved him that he didn't know why they felt so familiar. The main problem with this was that there wouldn't be any way to avoid them. The two of them often hung around Setsuna and Konoka. It wasn't like he could leave their sides ever. On top of that he was going to have to start going to classes with them soon. The dean had given him permission to go to all their classes as an escort. This job was really going to put a dent in his social life. Not that he really had one to begin with. He just thought his day would be better spent training than being with a bunch of giggly school girls.

Negi lifted his arm slightly so that he could take a look at his watch. "Still an hour of sleep until I have to wake up," he murmured quietly. "Let's hope it's better than the last seven of them."

**2 Hours Later**

"So are you nervous?"

Negi looked over at Asuna while they walked. Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna and Ku Fei were all dressed in their university uniforms. The only addition to the uniforms was a dark blue tie and a blue jacket that had the schools emblem on the front. Negi himself wore a dark blue blazer over a button down shirt. He completed the outfit with a pair of navy blue pants and a pair of black boots. It looked a lot like a messy version of the boys' university uniform, without the tie, emblem on the jacket or the shirt tucked in. He was wearing a pair of dark shades over his eyes, mostly to hide the signs that he was on a lack of sleep. Over all of the blue he wore his white trench coat; it was supposed to be colder today. Over his shoulder he had his nodachi encased in a black velvet cloth much like Setsuna's. He was prepared in case anything happened like yesterday.

"Why should I be?" He asked nonchalantly. "I'm not actually a student in the class, so I don't have to worry about the work."

"Speaking of which, are you sure that it's okay for you to come to class with us?" Setsuna asked.

Kamo nodded from his spot on Negi's shoulder. "The headmaster already cleared it with all of your teachers. So you get to enjoy our company all day!"

Negi nodded and his face contorted into a suspicious look. "I found it odd how the four of you have every class together, along with the gunslinger and the ninja."

Ku Fei chuckled. "We've all been in the same class since junior high."

Konoka giggled and nodded. "It would have been a shame to split us up, so we all requested that we could be in the same class."

"Even Tatsumiya?" He asked incredulously.

"It actually took a lot of work to convince Mana-chan," Asuna said sheepishly. "But eventually we got her to agree."

The rest of the walk to the university was spent in total silence on Negi's part. Instead he listened to the girls' conversations and kept a constant vigil for trouble. Most of the people they passed by were just ordinary schoolgirls trying to get to class. Most of the things that the girls talked about were pointless to him. The only he time he really listened was when the words training were involved. From what he could understand from it all Konoka was training to become a white mage and Setsuna was teaching kendo to Asuna. That at least explained some things to him. For example: How Asuna knew how to launch a beam of energy from her sword. It also explained why she appeared to be jealous when Konoka sat down in Setsuna's lap at the coffee shop the other day. Training together for so long can sometimes make it seem that there are romantic feelings between master and student. Judging by how close the two girls were, it could be a possibility.

"Good morning everyone." The group looked up and saw Takamichi walking towards them. He was dressed in his usual white suit but he looked different. He was sort of drawn and pale. Not to mention that he had a couple of bruises on his face. "Heading to class?"

Asuna blushed and started stuttering. Negi smiled and stepped forward to greet Takamichi. "Morning Takamichi. Why do you look like hell?" This garnered the reaction that he hoped from Asuna. She looked like she was about to strangle him until Setsuna grabbed hold of her. This made her blush even more and become quiet.

Takamichi smiled and looked back at Negi. "Good morning Negi. Why do you smell like flowers?"

Negi turned around and pointed at Konoka. "Told you it was noticeable!"

"I think that we should be on our ways. We both have classes to get to." Takamichi waved to them as he walked by.

Negi watched him leave; his acute vision caught what appeared to be teeth marks on his arm. To make matters worse it looked like there was a vampire on campus. After the meeting with Takamichi the girls realized just how strapped they were for time. They had to run the rest of the way to the building. The group burst through the doors and tore through the halls. After a series of turns they finally made it to the classroom. Just as they turned down the right hall there was a rush of girls trying to get into the right rooms.

"We made it!" Ku Fei cried triumphantly.

"Not quite," answered a calm voice. The girls and Negi looked up and saw a serene face staring down at them. "With the exception of Nagase-san the rest of you are late."

"Oh well," Konoka sighed. "By the why this is…"

"We've met," Negi replied.

The teacher looked up at Negi with a slightly surprised smile. "Oh, it's you."

Negi nodded. Their teacher just so happened to be the man that he had run into on his morning run yesterday. He was dressed in a dark grey suit and a black tie. He didn't look at all like he was angry about them being late. Instead his smile was teasing.

"You two know each other?" Setsuna asked.

"We ran into each other yesterday," the teacher replied. "So you are Negi Springfield? My name is Kitano Kurama. Call me whatever you wish." He extended his hand in a friendly fashion.

Negi shook his hand, "Tell me Kurama-kun. Are you a bad mage or a good mage?"

The girls around him widened their eyes slightly. None of them had any idea that their teacher was a mage. "To answer you question I would first have to ask you what you consider to be a good mage," Kurama replied.

"You teach philosophy don't you?"

Kurama closed the door slightly so that Negi could see the words on the door red Philosophy 101. "Very perceptive Negi-kun. This should be interesting."

"You haven't answered my question."

"…Let's just say that I'm on your side." There was the ringing of a bell. That sound meant that the girls were late again. "Get into class," Kurama told the girls. He still smiled and kept his eyes on Negi. "I won't hold it against you this time."

"You never do!" Asuna replied happily. She quickly led the two girls into the room, leaving the two mages alone in the hall.

"Come on Negi-kun. Wouldn't want to keep the girls waiting now would we?"

Negi nodded. "I appreciate your cooperation."

"Always glad to help out a fellow mage." He walked into the room with Negi following him.

"Always glad to meet a new ally," Kamo replied. "Names Kamo by the way."

Negi took a quick look around the room. This particular group of girls appeared to be rather rambunctious. Looking around the room he noticed Mana sitting in the back, polishing one of her guns. He caught her eye and gave her a small nod. She nodded back to show recognition of his existence. Near one of the windows at the opposite side of the room was Kaede. She was talking with a redhead that had her hair pulled up into two buns and dual pigtails. Kaede blushed slightly and averted her gaze when he looked at her. The redhead turned around to see what had made her friend so flustered. When she did she looked like she had seen a ghost.

"N-Negi-kun?" The girl asked, unsure of her own assumption.

Many of the girls in the class turned to look at her like she was out of her mind. Seeing her stare straight ahead though, they turned to look where she was looking. Maybe he was just being paranoid but he could swear that every pair of eyes in the room was on him. He decided to take off his glasses, but that was a big mistake. There was an intake of breath followed by the stunned whispers of many of the girls.

"Oh-damn," Kurama hissed. "I should have mentioned that these girls were your former-"

"NEEEEEGGGGGGGGIIIIIII-KKKKKUUUUUNNNNNNNN!"

A young pink haired girl with a petite body flung herself at him. Negi didn't have much time to dodge so he opted to catch the girl. The force of the tackle almost caused him to lose his balance and fall. He tried his best to push the girl off but a split second later he was hit by a girl with long blond hair. Then a girl with short red hair tackled him and finally knocked him to the ground; causing Kamo to fly off his shoulder and hit the wall. Before he had a chance to ask what was happening he was dog piled by the rest of the class.

"Negi-sensei why did you leave?!" Asked the long haired blond. She had pale green eyes that were sparkling with tears. She seemed a very affectionate girl and kept nuzzling his cheek with her own.

"Where did you go?!" Asked the pink haired girl. Her eyes were also shining with tears.

"What happened to your eye Negi-kun?" The redhead asked with concern. She wasn't crying like the others but she had an overjoyed smile on her face.

As he was being swarmed by the girls Negi couldn't help but wonder yet again, what he had done wrong in his past life. He didn't mind the fact that tons of pretty girls were all over him. That was fine, albeit a tad annoying, but why did it have to be more people that seemed to know him. While the girls mobbed him with questions he looked around the room. Asuna was smirking at him derisively from his seat. Setsuna, Konoka, Ku Fei, Kaede, Mana and Satomi all remained in their seats as well. There were only five other girls sitting down that he didn't recognize. One had short purple hair and she was standing near the windows with a short blue haired girl and a taller bespectacled girl with green hair. Two girls in the back right hand corner of the room. One with bright orange hair and large glasses and the other with white hair and dark skin. Over in the back in the left handed corner was a tall girl with light green hair. All of them seemed too shocked to move.

Negi gritted his teeth, annoyed with the surrounding girls. Before he could force them off he heard someone clapping their hands. He turned his head and saw Kurama towering over them. "Alright everyone. I know that you all are happy but you have to get back to your seats." Negi looked up at him with a small smiled of gratitude. "You can mob him after class!" Negi gave him a death glare.

The girls gave in to their teachers demand and climbed off of Negi. They made their way back to their seats all of them chatting happily and smiling at Negi. Negi got to his feet and looked around the room. His eyes landed on Kurama and he gave the teacher a look that said 'explain now.'

Kurama raised his hands urged the class to settle down. "I need to speak with Negi-kun outside for a moment. Asuna-kun," Asuna looked up from her book, "I want you to fill in the rest of the class on what's happened." His eyes shifted towards Negi in the hopes that she would understand. "Come on Negi-kun."

As Negi followed the teacher out of the room he scooped the unconscious Kamo off the floor. "You knew he was here!" He heard one of the girls shout.

"Aw shut up Ayaka! Baka shotacon!" He heard Asuna shout back.

About 45 minute later Negi found himself sitting in the back of the classroom listening to Kurume's lectures. He found the class interesting and concluded early on that the young teacher was a very smart man. Still he couldn't get over what Kurama had told him earlier. Apparently he used to be the teacher of these girls back in junior high. Not that he believed in any of this teacher crap. He would definitely remember that. Besides he would have been ten at the time. Who would hire a ten year old teacher? Then again he had seen much weirder things in the past couple of years. He also couldn't help but notice the change in the girl's behavior when he came back into the classroom. Whatever Asuna had said to them sucked out all the positive morale.

Now most of the girls avoided looking at him with direct eye contact, which didn't bother him one little bit. It made it easier for him to observe the rest of the class. Besides Kurama and the girls he already knew about he could detect several other magical auras. The girl in front with short black hair and a basketball under her seat had a faint signature. He guessed that she had magic in her family and just didn't know about it. The three girls that he saw standing near the windows earlier all had faint signs of magic around them. The white haired girl that sat in the back of the class juggling wasn't entirely human. Maybe she was a hanyo like Setsuna. His eyes swiveled onto the green haired girl in the back of the room with him. She wasn't human; in fact he couldn't trace any biotic signs from her at all. It was possible that she was a robot. There was a ghost down in front with the redhead that knocked him down. She didn't look dangerous though. Besides Ku Fei there was another person in the room that had some decent strength ki. He guessed that it was the blond girl that had tackled him when he came into the room.

He spent the rest of the class studying each girl's behavior to see if they were a threat. None of them seemed to have any ill intent towards him or his clients. In fact the entire class was like one big family. That wasn't something that he liked to think about very often. He didn't have any family himself, at least not that he could remember. People told him before that he was the son of a very powerful mage. He couldn't be sure how much of it was true and decided it best not to dwell on it. It wasn't long before the class ended. Kurama gathered his things into his briefcase and bowed to them before leaving the room. Negi followed after him, not wanting to be left alone with the girls. On his way out of the room he gave Kamo a small task. The ermine leapt off his shoulder and on to Asuna's desk.

"Aniki is going to meet up with the rest of us at the cafeteria. He said to come out to the courtyard once you all get your food," the ermine reported.

Asuna looked up from her desk just in time to see Negi's coat swish out of sight. "Negi," she whispered. Even though he was cut off from her, she still worried about him. There was a large shadow over her desk. She looked up and saw that most of the girls had now surrounded her desk.

"We have questions," Kazumi stated.

Asuna sighed in defeat. She doubted that she would live long enough to make it to the cafeteria.

* * *

"Alright, were here," Mana stated in her cool tone of voice.

The six girls, plus Kamo, had come out to the courtyard as they were told. Each one of them had a tray of food in their hands and was looking around impatiently for Negi. The group gathered around trying to catch a glimpse of him among the few students and teachers outside. They gathered around the tree and decided to wait there for him. They didn't have to wait long. Negi jumped out from the taller branches of the tree, scaring the hell out of the girls. He almost caused them to drop their food.

"What did you do that for?!" Konoka cried. She sat down on one of the benches near the tree, breathing heavily.

"Sorry about that?" He sounded more amused than apologetic.

"Yeah right!" Asuna huffed. She sat down and started to munch at her fries. "Real classy by the way. Leaving class so that you didn't have to deal with everyone," she scolded.

"Real classy talking with your mouth full," Negi sneered.

"Now now you two," Setsuna chided. She sat down next to Asuna and took a drink out of her bottle of water.

"Yeah let's play nice now," Konoka agreed with a big smile.

"Yes mother," Ku Fei chuckled. She settled down at the base of the tree and opened her own bottle of water. "What did you want to see us for?"

"Just to ask questions." Out of the corner he noticed Kaede flinch. The last question he asked her wasn't exactly conventional. "It's just about some of the girls in class. I spent the time observing them."

"You did that the entire class?" Setsuna asked, offering him the apple on her tray.

Negi accepted the apple with a small nod. "It's his job after all," Mana replied. "He has to make sure that there's no danger."

"Right," Negi nodded. "During that time I noticed several signatures besides ours in the class. Those three girls by the windows for example. And the young looking girl with the cross around her neck. Hers was moderately strong."

"Misora-chan?" Asuna asked. "You don't have to worry about any of them. Misora actually works as somewhat like security for Mahora."

"I also noticed a ghost in the class and the white haired girl in the back."

"The ghost is Sayo-chan," Konoka replied. She found it odd to explain stuff to him that he should already know. Negi took a bite of his apple and propped Mochidzuki against the tree. He watched Kamo pick food off of Asuna's tray when she wasn't looking. "Sayo-chan is really nice and harmless. You don't have to worry about her."

Mana nodded. "And Zazie is my roommate. Even though she's half demon you don't have to worry about her."

Setsuna started to choke and Asuna had to rub her back. "Z-Zazie-san is a hanyo," she gasped out.

"I'm surprised you didn't notice," Mana smirked. "I knew when I first met her in our dorm room. She's really nice unless you try to attack her. I learned that the hard way and got a scar to prove it." She reached up and rubbed the back of her head.

Negi spent the next few minutes mentioning the girls that had energy signatures high enough to worry about. He learned that the girl with the basketball was named Akashi Yuuna and her father worked at the school as a teacher. The green haired girl in the back was named Karakuri Chachamaru and she was indeed a robot. Setsuna looked impressed with his ability to pick up on the auras of others.

"You must be very good at aura detection to notice them when I couldn't," she praised.

Negi opened his eyes and looked at her. "One of the reasons that I'm good at my job is that I can read people very well."

"Really?!" Ku Fei asked excitedly. "Do it to us!"

"Any well trained magi can read auras," Mana quipped. "Tell us something personal about us. Or others in the class."

Negi smirked. "If you wish. I'll start with someone in the class. Take that girl with the basketball for example."

"Yuuna-chan?" Konoka asked.

"If that's her name then yes. In addition to having magical powers she is also dating one of the girls in the class."

Konoka, Asuna and Ku Fei all spit water from their mouths. The others heads turned to him so fast that they almost got whiplash. It was the first time since they came to the courtyard that Kaede looked at him.

"I thought she had a boyfriend," Kaede replied.

"Yeah, there's no way Yuuna is a lesbian!" Asuna replied.

"Well, my guess is that she only really had one real boyfriend. She probably loved him but he did something horrible that broke her heart." He thought about for a second and nodded. "Emotions suck. Anyways, she was upset and the first person she ran into happened to be that cheerleader with the long hair."

"You mean Misa?!" Ku Fei asked.

"I know she isn't gay," Mana replied. She was staring at him intently, wondering how he was going to explain this.

"When Yuuna ran into Misa, Misa comforted the distraught girl. Whether she had already broken up with her boyfriend or not, I'm not sure. But there was just something about holding the crying girl that made her fall for Yuuna. Likewise Yuuna fell for Misa because she was there for her when she needed her."

"Every time we ask Yuuna-chan about her boyfriend she says, that he's doing fine," Konoka said in confusion.

"She probably doesn't want anyone to know she's dating a girl," Kamo replied as he finished off the last of Asuna's fries.

Setsuna nodded thoughtfully. "That is a reasonable possibility. That doesn't mean it's right though. Now do us and we'll see if you are right or not?"

"Fair enough," Negi huffed. "We'll start with you. Setsuna, judging by the way that you reacted when you found out about Eishun-sama's death you were and the way you react to subject of parent's, you were an orphan." Setsuna's eyes widened slightly. "Also with the way you acted when I found out what you are; I'm going to say that whatever you are your parents abandoned you for it."

Setsuna's hand clenched on her skirt and her eyes became sad. Konoka put her hands on Setsuna's shoulder, but she shrugged her off. Konoka looked hurt by this and Asuna got angry. "Negi you baka! You went too far!"

"No," Setsuna whispered. Her voice barely held back the hatred she felt towards the ones that had abandoned her. "I don't need you to stick up for me."

"But…"

"You are right Negi-san. Please continue."

Negi nodded. He hadn't really meant to upset Setsuna, but now that he did there was no sense in worrying about it. "Ku Fei?"

Ku Fei Stood up and stared at him challengingly. "Let's see what you got!"

"You eat a lot. At first I thought that you just liked to eat. But I'm guessing that you have some kind of snack in your pocket or your school bag?" Ku Fei blinked, and then pulled out a pack of granola bars. "You're hypoglycemic. So you carry that in case you have to miss a meal."

Ku Fei blinked again. The only one that knew about her condition was Setsuna. The only reason Setsuna knew was because she happened to find her trembling on the floor one day. Mana was slightly surprised that she never knew. And that Ku Fei was able to keep it a secret for so long.

"Is that true Ku?" Mana asked pointedly.

Ku Fei kicked at the ground and nervously replied, "Yes."

"What is hypoglycemic?" Asuna asked curiously.

"It means I have low blood sugar," Ku Fei explained. She hadn't wanted the others to find out so she kept it a secret. "If it gets too low I could get sick."

"Like you start to throw up?" Konoka asked innocently.

"…I could die," she replied sheepishly.

Konoka gasped in horror and flung her arms around Ku Fei. Ku Fei blushed and shook her head with a sigh. Seeing that her roommate looked uncomfortable Setsuna gently tried to pry Konoka off of her. "How come you never told us before?" Kaede asked. "We could have helped."

"I-I just didn't want to worry anyone."

"Baka," Asuna muttered.

"Speaking of which, it's your turn," Negi said with a smile. Luckily for Ku Fei this pulled the attention off of her. "You have a crush on Takamichi and you've had it ever since you were little. He's the one that gave you those bells." He pointed to the ornaments in her hair.

Asuna blushed profusely. "So what?! Everyone knows that!" She cried.

Negi shrugged. "Okay," he said calmly. "Recently your crush on Takamichi has waned. I'm gonna say because he rejected you and more recently you've obtained feelings for-mmph!"

Asuna shoved his apple into his mouth. Her face was a dark shade of vermilion and you could almost see the steam coming out of her ears. "Shut it!"

"Asuna?" Konoka asked quizzically.

"He wins! Next?!" She cried sitting down.

Negi took a bite out of the apple and swallowed again before talking. "Konoka-Ojou-sama, I can tell that you want to have a family by how motherly you act. But your worried about whether you will or not because you aren't sure whether your prefer-"

"Next!" Konoka cried. She too turned an unnatural shad of red.

"You really are hitting the nail on the head today." Kamo climbed onto his shoulder and smirked. He smiled evilly and his eyes shifted to Kaede. "Do Kaede-nee-san now."

Negi turned to look at Kaede who was already staring at the ground. "Nagase…you come from a clan of ninjas." He said after a brief pause. "Most of your clan has probably given up their training. From the way you react to most men I can tell that your father didn't pay much attention to you. That's…that's why you train so hard. To get his attention."

Kaede didn't say anything but just continued to stare at the ground. The rest of the girls stared at Kaede until Mana decided that it was enough. She tried not to get involved with the emotions of others. Call it a business policy. Still, even she couldn't let one her friends hang in the air like this.

"What about me?" Negi turned to look at her with a mask of stony perfection. "Let's see how you handle someone who has been trained to hide the little things." She crossed her arms over her chest.

Negi stared at her blankly. "I don't feel like it," he said calmly.

"Afraid that you can't?" Mana was trying to goad him into a fight.

Negi chuckled derisively. "I just don't feel like fight right now. Besides, we have to get to the next class."

Just at that moment the bell to signal their next class rang. Negi smirked at the angry look on Mana's face and walked back towards the door. On his way he threw his half eaten apple in the trash bin near the door.

"Better hurry or you're going to be late." He called over his shoulder.

"Aniki, maybe you were a little rough on them?" Kamo asked quietly.

Negi shrugged. "You know what happens when I get challenged Kamo."

"You still could have given them a break."

Negi sighed and shrugged. "Whatever."

* * *

Negi inhaled the smoke from his cigarette and sighed in satisfaction. It had been a long day. Going to the classes themselves weren't too bad. He had never been to college, or school for that matter, so he found the lessons to be interesting. There were only a few problems that made the day seem very long. One was the fact that a lot of the girls from the first class were in the other classes as well. They wouldn't stop looking at him but they also didn't try to make direct eye contact either. Another problem that made the day seem long was the fact that none of the girls were talking to him. After what happened in the courtyard they decided that they would ignore him. This had been a good thing in one way though. E didn't have to answer anymore of their questions.

He took one more hit on the cigarette and snuffed it out. The only response that he wanted from any of the girls was from Kaede. He wanted to know whether or not the two of them used to be together. If they were then maybe she could help him remember more of the past. If not then he would have to keep looking for the girl in the memory. Another person that was steadily beginning to intrigue Negi was Mana. Why did she always have to try and turn everything into a competition? He had a few ideas why and all of them made sense.

Negi smirked as he felt a familiar presence behind him. "What do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" He turned around and locked his gaze onto the girl in front of him.

"Do you always hang out on the roof?" Mana asked.

"Only at night. Why? Were you getting worried about me?" He asked in a falsely sweet voice.

Mana glared at him and shook her head. "I just came up here to talk to you."

"Talk or fight?"

"Both," she growled.

"Oooh, feisty! I like that!" Negi said with a grin. He walked up closer to Mana and brushed a strand of his hair out of his face. "So what did you want to say to me?"

"It's about our fight the other day."

Negi groaned and waved his hand airily. "Is that your problem? Are you still angry because you lost?" He asked incredulously.

Mana shook her head and forced herself to remain calm. "I do not hold a grudge for you beating me. I do not expect to win all of my battles."

"What is it then? Am I not the person that you expected me to be?"

"No you are not. Then again, I cannot honestly say that I hate the person you have become."

"Then why are you ready to pull your gun out on me?" He asked with a smirk.

"Because of the disrespect that you showed me during the fight and after it," she stated calmly.

Negi snapped his fingers. "You mean that little trick when you were straddling me? Are you mad because it was disrespectful or because you enjoyed it!"

"That is neither here nor there!" Mana cried, her face flushing a light shade of pink.

"It's a matter of pride and respect then? Didn't anyone ever tell you that pride can be dangerous?"

"Only if you can't control it," Mana shot back. She cocked her eyebrow and stared directly at him. "Don't you have any pride? What would you do for respect?"

Negi knew what she was trying to do, but he would buy into it this time. "I am willing to suffer my pride and I will earn respect. But you take this too far."

"…"

"You see everything in black and white. But there are areas of gray."

"I suppose you are one of them?" She asked bitterly.

Negi chuckled and gave her a wry smile. "So what do you plan to do then?" He took a step closer to her and Mana backed up a step. "You like to see everything in black and white because that way you can control it. When you can't control a situation it scares you." His eyes fluttered down to the gun holstered inside of her blue jacket. "So you want to eliminate the gray area. I can see it in your eyes."

Negi stepped closer to Mana and again she took a step back. This time her back hit something solid and she realized she had her back against the roof's access door. Negi's left hand shot out and pinned her wrist against the door; his right hand hit the door right next to her head. Mana tried to struggle out but his body was pressing her against the door. Negi was staring her right in the eyes and she couldn't look away.

"During the fight you didn't know who I was and you came at me as hard as you could. Can you do that now that you know who I am?"

Mana stared right back into the brown eyes in front of her. His eyes pierced her soul and for once held something other than the blank look he normally had. It was a look of fiery passion; he was really in his element now. Normally she could throw someone off of her but this wasn't so easy. Negi's gaze held her in place and she found herself to be a little frightened and anxious about his next move. Mana could feel the blush rising on her face and her heart was beating a mile a second. There was only one other person to have that effect on her and he was long gone. Negi leaned into her, his eyes closing slowly. Mana knew that she should stop this but she found her own eyes fluttering closed. Despite her protests her body leaned into Negi's and she leaned up on her toes to meet him half way. It wasn't until she felt his cheek against hers and his breath on her ear that her eyes shot open.

"You're just like me," he whispered. "Haunted by the past. The only difference is that you can choose to let it go."

Mana's pale blue eyes widened and became glassy. Negi gently pushed her to the side and opened the access door. Without looking back he walked through the door and pulled it shut. Mana stared up at the sky, she was breathing hard and her heart was still beating too fast for her own liking. Somehow she could still feel the warmth of his body. She could smell the scent of tobacco and vanilla that surrounded him. A pleasant and almost comforting scent. Her right hand reached up and clasped the locket that hung from her neck. Her eyes closed and she felt a pang in her chest. She couldn't really being feeling that way about Negi could she? No, that was impossible. It had to be.

"Please," she tightened her grasp on the locket. "Please help me." She silently pleaded the lost. "What do I do?"

* * *

**End Chapter**

**I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. I did it on a fixed time limit, so I'm sorry if it isn't up to par with the rest. I also apologize once again for the rant I gave before the disclaimer. Please read and review for me. Gotta go! See ya!**


End file.
